The Wolf Titans of Destiny
by RockyVRWolf
Summary: The Titans faced the danger that would turn the universe upside down. In the end, everything stayed the same. Slade finally learned to let go and freedom became the end. Chapter 26: The End Is Here :Complete and redoing:
1. Slade's Pack

**Slade's POV:**

**Winter, 2000:**

The sounds of black crows can be heard for miles. Their caw can chill anyone to the bone. They are a symbol of death. If you hear the caw, then your death is near. They are the scavengers of the sky, as the wolf is the hunter of the earth. Both are deadly and can easily kill without a second thought. Though the howl is beautiful, the wolf…is not.

* * *

"Rise and shine, morons!"

It was official; I was surrounded by idiots. The sun was coming up over the horizon, its shine gazing across the unmelting white snow of the hill. The warmth flooded into the cave in which four other wolves and I were awakening. My Second in Command, Blood Rain, got up and headed out of the cave first. My first-hand subordinate, Rocco, was trying to get the other wolves up so that I didn't have to. I needed a few more minutes of reprieve before I started my busy day.

"Man, it felt like I slept on a rock all night long," a four-year-old black wolf named Jay said, his Hispanic voice quiet.

Rocco growled at him.

"Stop complaining, Jay," he said. "You know how much Slade hates complainers."

I guess you could say Rocco was like my personal alarm clock. The second my name falls from his muzzle, I have to open my eyes, stretch, and wake up.

"Man, Slade can, bite the dust for all I care," Jay said, annoyed. I stretched one back leg and then the other. "Just because he was a great fighter back in the day, doesn't mean he's the boss."

I, then, stretched one front leg and then the other before letting out a huge yawn, my fangs flashing in the steadily growing sunlight.

"Shut the fuck up, Jay," Buster, a burly brown wolf of five, said angrily. Then, the damn fleas come. I sat down, tilted my head back at an odd angle, and lifted my leg to scratch right below my ear. "Slade will rip you to shreds if he heard you talking shit like that."

I flexed my paws before shaking myself to fully awaken.

"What's that old timer going to do; tear my throat out?" Jay asked. I sigh. Obviously no one has seen me or they would be telling Jay to be quiet by now. Oh well. At least my kill will be fast and painless. "He's blind in one eye and he's still asleep. He's nothing but a lazy son of a-"

I have had just about enough of this insulting. With a quick turn and a lunge, Jay is gone, blood spraying everywhere.

Blood dripped of the ends of my muzzle as I stared at Jay's lifeless body. Everyone is quiet for a second or two.

"Heh, adios, Jay," Rocco said with a chuckle.

I jerked my head to crack it before growling at the rest of my small pack.

"Anyone else have any complaints?"

Rocco started laughing like a maniac.

"Nope, you're the Alpha, Slade," Buster said. "Jay was the worst thing that happened to this damn pack."

Blood Rain walked past me and Jay's body to join the other two. His forest green eyes stared calmly at me.

"Don't worry Slade; we're like brothers, you and I," he said. "I could hear him all the way outside. If he didn't shut up soon, I would have done it myself."

The sound of crunching snow quickly reached my ears from behind. I ignored the two-year-old red wolf behind me.

"Wh-What happened here?"

I slowly turned my gaze over my shoulder. The youngest in my pack was staring at the scene before him with wide, scared eyes. Our usual, meager breakfast lay before him. Rocco chuckled.

"Well look who it is," he said. "Robin; the wolf slave." I continued to stare at the boy. "Jay has passed on and he's never coming back."

Turning, I approached Robin.

"Quiet, Rocco."

Robin didn't look like he could move. His body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-You k-killed him?" he asked me, frightened.

Even though I was right in front of him, Robin didn't back away.

"He would have lived if he didn't say those terrible things about me," I told him casually. "Don't worry about it too much, Robin. I won't waste my time on you. Remember, I still need you."

"Yeah wolf slave," Rocco said. "Slade owns you and there's nothing you can do about that."

I looked at Rocco over my shoulder, glaring with my left eye.

"I said be quiet, Rocco," I said menacingly. Returning my gaze on Robin, I spoke to him calmly. "Robin, I suggest you go get some fresh air and stay away from here for a short while. Can you do that for me?"

Robin glanced at Jay briefly. He knew what was coming. Looking back at me, he nodded nervously.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

Turning around, Robin left. The loud sound of a cawing crow rang through the air. I waited until he was out of sight.

**Robin's POV:**

I walked as far from the cave as possible. Reaching the stream, I sat down and sighed. I looked at my reflection and observed my scars for the umpteenth time. Living here was always hard for me. I downright hated the life I was given. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I was bound here by an oath of blood and was always watched. A sound suddenly caught my ears. Looking back up towards the cave, I saw Blood Rain staring down at me. He looked behind him before walking down the hill towards me. I turned back to the stream, staring across it.

Beyond the stream was a lush green forest filled with nothing but trees. Since living on this hill, I haven't been past the stream. I hated not knowing what lay beyond the home I have always known.

"Are you scared Robin?"

Looking to my left, I met Blood Rain. He sat down next to me. I shook my head.

"Not really," I said. "But…what did Jay do that got him killed? Is it because he was always nice to me?"

Blood Rain let out a heavy sigh.

"Listen to m, Robin," he said. "You know how angry Slade gets when someone's saying bad things about him. I was about to kill Jay myself if Slade hadn't stepped in."

I hated hearing Blood Rain talk about killing others so easily like he just did. A whine escaped my throat.

"I'm scared of Slade," I blurted out of nowhere. "I don't want to be here. I want to meet other wolves that care about me for who I am, not what I can do. You all know how much I hate killing other wolves. He always expects me, all of us, to fight and kill them. I know he took me in a few weeks after my parents died, but if I make a mistake, he hurts me. How can you stay here and watch it happen?"

Blood Rain sighed heavily again. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Because I'm used to it, Robin," he said. "Besides, if you don't make mistakes, you won't get hurt."

I growled slightly.

"But my parents always told me that mistakes are to learn from. It takes practice to do what Slade teaches me."

A small smile graced my friend's muzzle.

"That may be true," he said, "but Slade doesn't believe in mistakes."

"Well he should believe in them," I said angrily. "For my sake at least."

Blood Rain chuckled.

"Let me tell you something that I know about Slade," he said. "Several years ago, before you were even born, he made a mistake that led him not to make mistakes. He lost his eye in battle because he wasn't careful enough. We lost most of the pack because of his one mistake and it almost killed him. But Slade survived and what was left of the pack defeated the wolves that we were trying to kill. Slade doesn't want to believe in mistakes because he doesn't make any." Blood Rain looked at me. "I know it's hard, you being so young and all, but it's the only way to make you stronger."

The old wolf looked back across the stream. I stared at him in silence for a few moments before looking down at the water.

"Is Slade afraid of anything?" I asked. "Is he afraid of losing someone?"

I felt Blood Rain's gaze on me.

"He's lost many things out there Robin," he said. I looked at him. "The fight where he lost his eye is when _his_ family died."

I tilted my head slightly to the side.

"So, am I replacing his family?" I asked. "Is that why he took me in?"

Blood Rain looked at me.

"He won't admit it to the others, but since I'm like his brother, he tells me everything that goes on. He actually felt sorry for you. He lost his family, you lost yours. You're like a son to Slade. That's why he took you in."

I shook my head, my ears flopping around a bit.

"I didn't know that," I said. I looked back at the forest. "But he'll never replace my father. No one can replace the ones you love or used to love. I'm nobody's property and no one, not even Slade, can have me." I smiled, feeling a bit foolish. "I'm not something you can own. I'm a living creature, not an object. And I want friends; real ones. I mean, you're like a friend to me Blood Rain, but the others, like Rocco, they're always mean to me. Just because I do all the hunting doesn't make me a slave. Rocco pins the blame on me a lot. He should be the one getting punished, not me."

The wind blew through my fur. My nose twitched at each scent that passed by. Blood Rain was silent for a bit.

"Let's go back Robin," he said eventually. I looked at him. "Jay has been taken care of."

Standing up, the old wolf turned and headed back towards the hill.

"Blood Rain?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"What is it, Robin?"

"I-I'm scared," I said. "The cave will smell too much like death. My nose can't stand that scent."

After observing me briefly, Blood Rain smiled.

"We'll walk to the cave slowly," he said. "The wind will get rid of the scent by the time we get back."

I hesitated before getting up and following Blood Rain back to the cave. What he said was true; the horrid scent was gone. The small kill I had caught was already almost gone. Everyone but Blood Rain and I had food in front of us. I stood close by him.

"What took you so long, Blood Rain?" Rocco asked, looking up from his bloody leg bone. "Was wolf slave afraid to come back to the cave?"

My ears folded back at the hint of teasing in Rocco's voice. Blood Rain growled lowly at him, much to my relief. There were two major rules in this pack; no one angers Slade or his Second in Command.

"Silence, Rocco," Blood Rain said. I smiled up at him, knowing that he was backing me up. "And why don't you try calling Robin by his name instead of calling him a slave. It would save everyone the trouble."

Rocco snorted.

"That's the only thing he's good for Blood Rain," he said, as though I wasn't there. "He does whatever any of us tells him to do. And if he doesn't listen, he gets hurt." He finally acknowledged me. "Isn't that right, wolf slave?"

I didn't answer. When he didn't get his way when it came to me, he always made a move to attack. But Slade's voice cut in from the very back of the small cave.

"Robin, come here."

With a nudge from Blood Rain, I approached Slade, who was standing in front of two meat piles. Getting on my belly in the form of submission, I carefully crawled towards him a bit. My stomach growled.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, like the obedient boy I was.

Slade stared down at me.

"I hope you are up for a mission," he said. "We have a slight problem deep in the woods and I want _you_ to take care of it." My ears perked up at the thought of going farther out into unknown world I lived in. "But so you don't get any ideas to run away-"

This was bad…

'_Please not Rocco. Please not Rocco.'_

"-I will be going with you."

I mentally sighed in relief. My ears picked up a sound.

"I'll take wolf slave myself, Slade," Rocco said menacingly from behind me. My body froze. "I'll make sure he doesn't run away."

Without thinking, I jumped to my paws and gave Slade a pleading look.

"No, please! I won't run away; I swear! Don't let him take me!"

My eyes widened. I quickly ducked to dodge Slade's paw coming over my head. I heard him smack Rocco across the face. I was back on my stomach, my paws over my head. Rocco howled in pain. My body shook. His growl reached my ears.

"Look what you made Slade do, brat!" Rocco howled. "Your hide is mine!"

Jumping up faster than a spider, I ran behind Slade in fright. Looking over, I saw him jump Rocco, pinning him to the ground. Baring his fangs, Slade growled at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" I shouted. "I'm sorry!"

Surprisingly, Rocco managed to get Slade off him.

"You better be sorry you little shit!" he shouted at me, his own fangs bared. "When I get my paws on you-!"

I quickly cowered against the cave wall when Slade attacked Rocco. They began to fight viciously. Buster and Blood Rain had t quickly move out of the way. Slade, like always, won in the end. Rocco growled angrily at him, blood dripping down over his right eye. I whimpered.

"Maybe I should just kill you right here and now," Slade said angrily. "If you want to live, I suggest you apologize to _my_ Robin."

Rocco slowly ended his growling. He snorted after calming down.

"Sorry _Robin_," he sneered. "It won't happen again."

I was almost on the verge of tears. Tears fell from my eyes. Rocco turned around and walked out of the cave. I felt so helpless with him. For some reason, Slade still wouldn't get rid of him. He slowly looked over his shoulder at me. I braced myself in case he attacked. Slade didn't like it when I cried, one of the many things I could get punished for.

"Stop crying Robin," he said calmly. "You're too strong to cry."

The tears quickly stopped flowing as I willed them away. Slade walked up to me. He stared down at me with slightly narrowed eyes. I shrunk myself downward at his captivating gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir," I said. "I-I was just-"

Slade growled lightly in his throat. He blinked.

"I know you were scared, but you need to face your fears," he said. "As long as I'm here, no one but me will ever mess with you. Are we clear?"

I was about to reply, but Blood Rain interrupted.

"Slade, why don't I take care of the problem? Robin is the only one who hasn't eaten breakfast yet. He _did_ catch the meal for us. He deserves fresh blood after his successful kill."

Slade continued to stare at me as he said, "Take care of it."

Nodding, Blood Rain turned and left. I watched the old wolf go. Buster stood up and stared after him.

"Are you sure Blood Rain can handle it?" he asked. He looked at Slade and me. "You know how old he's getting. What if the problem is too big for him? What if he gets killed?"

My ears folded back. Blood Rain was _very_ old compared to Slade.

"Blood Rain may be old, but he's almost as strong as me," he said, looking over his shoulder at Buster. "He can take care of himself."

Buster nodded before returning to his breakfast. My stomach growled again.

"Slade, sir?"

Looking back at me, Slade asked, "Yes, Robin?"

I gave him pleading eyes.

"Can I eat now?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. I cowered back again.

"The correct way to say it is, '_may I_ eat now'."

After giving him a quick apology, I asked, "May I eat breakfast now? Please?"

My ears folded back when he didn't respond right away. His face quickly softened up.

"Yes, you may," he finally said.

Looking over at the raw, bloody meat, Slade slowly approached it. I followed. Halfway there, after he lied down, I got back on my stomach and slowly crawled towards him. When he didn't growl, I carefully stood up and reached my pile of food. It was smaller than everyone else's, but as long as there was food there, I couldn't complain. Lying back down, I sank my fangs into the warm meat. Holding a chunk down with my paws, I started to eat in silence. The warm blood soon quelled my hunger.

After every bit of meat was gone, I licked my jowls and then yawned.

Looking up at Slade, I asked, "May I take my bone outside, please, sir?"

He soon finished his own breakfast.

"Yes, you may," he said. "Just remember not to go past the stream."

Nodding, I said, "Yes sir. I'll stay by the stream. Thank you."

Picking up my leg bone, I got up and walked out of the cave. I went to the stream and lied down behind the calm water. Holding my bone with my paws, I started to gnaw on it.

"Howlllllllllllllllll!"

My head quickly shot up after hearing the unfamiliar howl. My ears perked up. It was definitely another wolf howling. It sounded female. Standing up, I sniffed the air. There were actually two of them, one male, one female. They smelled friendly. They were trying to talk to me, it seemed.

"Don't even think about answering them."

My body tensed up and froze. Slowly looking over my shoulder cautiously, I was generally relieved to find that it wasn't Rocco, but Buster. He was almost as strong and mean as Rocco, but he was more lenient towards me.

"I wasn't going to," I said. "I was just listening to them talk."

Buster came up beside me. I looked at him.

"Do you know what they're saying?" he asked.

Looking over towards the forest, I replied, "Just bits and pieces. I can't make all of it out though."

There was a short pause.

"They're trying to see if you're doing okay," Buster said. "They must have picked up the scent of Slade and Rocco's fight."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Is Rocco still mad?" I asked. "I know he didn't mean what he said. He's never sorry when it's addressed to me."

Buster sighed, his shoulder slumping.

"He'll find a way to get you right under Slade's nose soon enough," he said. "But, for now, you're safe. And for Slade, that's all that matters."

We were silent for a while. A low growl came out of Buster's throat. I ventured a question.

"Could you do me a favor? When Blood Rain comes back, will you tell him know that I want to talk to him?"

Buster glanced over at me.

"This is the only favor I'm going to give you," he said calmly. "As long as you don't talk back to those two wolves, then it's fine."

I nodded.

"Slade would punish me if I did. I've had enough pain to last me a week. Thank you."

Buster snorted in recognition.

"Just don't get into any trouble."

Standing up, Buster turned around and headed back up the hill. Looking back towards the forest after he was out of sight, I sensed that the two wolves were gone. Sighing, I lied back down and continued to chew on my bone.


	2. Cyborg and Beast Boy

**Slade's POV:**

Standing on the hill, I continued to stare expressionlessly down at Robin. Buster was talking to him before he walked back this way. He passed me without a word.

"You better keep that brother of yours in line next time, Buster," I said calmly. "I will not hesitate to kill him the next time he tries to hurt Robin."

"Yes, Slade. I will take care of it upon his return."

Robin was now scratching his neck with his back, left paw. His tongue flopped out once he was done. I chuckled. He always looked adorable when he did that. He soon laid his head on his paws. His torn, right ear twitched as the howl of a female wolf called out into the air again. A deep, low growl formed in my throat. I could feel a change in the air…

**Robin's POV:**

I hardly realized that I had fallen asleep when a voice said, "Robin; wake up."

Opening my eyes, I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder. Blood Rain was staring down at me. My right ear twitched.

"Did I fall asleep again?" I asked.

Blood Rain smiled.

"Yes, you did, but that's quite alright," he said. "Slade thought you deserved the rest."

I nodded and stood up to face him.

"Was your mission a success?" I asked. "You didn't get hurt or anything?"

Blood Rain nodded.

"I took care of the problem," he said. "Anyway, I caught lunch for the pack. It's time to eat."

Nodding, I followed Blood Rain back to the cave. When we got there, the others were already starting to eat. Going over to Slade, I asked if I could eat, while lying in my submissive position. He gave me the go ahead and I started to eat. After a while, I glanced at Rocco out of the corner of my eye. Like usual, he was eating faster than the wind. It annoyed me, but no one seemed to care in the slightest. I soon finished before everyone else since I was the youngest in our tiny pack. Not long after, everyone else finished and left. I looked at Slade, awaiting his next instructions.

"Robin, come take a walk with me," he said, heading for the entrance.

I looked at Blood Rain. He nodded. I followed Slade out of the cave. We walked towards the stream in silence. I thought we were going to stop, but Slade jumped over the water and continued on his way. I stopped, confused.

"Um…sir?" I asked. Slade stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said.

"But…I'm not allowed past the stream."

Whenever Slade chuckled, a tingle went down my spine, making my tail bristle.

"I think you deserve to know what lies beyond your home, Robin," he said. "Now come, my son."

I hesitated for a moment, but crossed the stream anyway. Slade continued on his way, I following close behind him. We walked past the tall trees. I was so captivated by the new scents and creatures running around the snow that I didn't notice Slade had stopped. I accidentally walked into him. I backed up quickly. He turned around.

"I know that Blood Rain told you about my past before I took you in," Slade said, out of the blue. My eyes widened, worried that he was angry at me. "I want to make sure that you won't tell anyone about your conversation with him. Do you understand?"

Nodding, I said, "Yes sir. I promise not to tell anyone."

Slade smiled, which was a rare sight to see.

"I know I can't replace your father, Robin," he said, "but you still have to do what I tell you to. You belong to me and me alone."

My ears folded back. I looked down at the snow beneath my paws, a sad look on my face behind narrowed eyes.

"The…The only thing I want is someone to…take care of me like a parent should," I said, choosing my words carefully, as not to anger him. "I don't want you to get mad at me if I make a mistake. I don't like getting hurt."

Slade was silent for a moment.

"Sometimes daddy has to be strict," he said. "I do it because I can. I don't like to hurt you, but I wouldn't have to if you would just listen."

"I know," I said before looking up at Slade's over towering form. "I try, I really do. It's just…you're very intimidating and there are times when I'm afraid of you."

It was Slade's turn to have his ears fold back. He looked more surprised than anything.

"You're afraid of me?"

Looking off to the right, I walked over to one of the bigger trees and stared up at it.

"It's…complicated," I said. "It's actually two kinds of fears. I'm afraid of you when you're angry. But the other fear is losing you and having nowhere to go." I looked at Slade over my shoulder. I couldn't read his expression. "If you were to die, I don't know what I would do. And besides, the pack's home is the only place I know of. I would have no choice but to live with Rocco and he hates me." I paused, trying to see what Slade would say. When he didn't speak, I asked, "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"If you stop calling me 'sir'."

I whined slightly.

"What am I to you?" I asked. "In your eyes?"

Walking over to me, Slade gently nuzzled my forehead with his own. I grumbled quietly in annoyance. He then smiled at me.

"You are several things to me; a son, a family, an apprentice, and a disobedient runt at the best of times."

I ignored Slade's joke.

"A friend?"

Slade frowned.

"I've told you before Robin, you don't need friends."

My ears folded back.

"But, you and Blood Rain are frien-"

Slade shook his head.

"He's not my friend, Robin," he said. "We are close, like brothers, but never friends. I don't need friends and neither do you."

I was about to protest, saying he had to be wrong, but a voice cut me off.

"Am I interrupting anything, Slade?"

Looking past Slade, I saw Rocco behind him. He looked pleased about something, but apparently Slade didn't notice.

"We were just finished," he said. "Excuse me."

Turning, Slade walked past Rocco, leaving me behind. He hadn't even told me to follow. Did he want me to face Rocco alone or something? I'm not sure I could. I looked at the ground, feeling Rocco's eyes on me.

"Did you want something?" I asked, trying to sound tougher than I really was.

There was a pause.

"Yeah actually," Rocco said. "I want to get back at you for what you made Slade do to me."

I glared at the ground.

"I said I was sorry. Can't you just let it go?"

Rocco growled in anger at me.

"No, I can't," he said. "I am older and stronger than you. Ever since you came here, Slade only cares about you. And it makes me sick to my stomach, you little bastard." Looking up, I saw Rocco approaching me. "Slade's not here to protect you from me. You'll be dead before you can even scream or call for help." Fear gripped at my heart. Rocco crouched and growled, fangs bared. "Say good night…permanently."

Rocco pounced at me, his claws exposed. Freaking out, I dodged his attack and then ran for my life. I heard his running paw steps chasing after me. I didn't look back. There was one small problem…

I didn't know where I was going.

I weaved in and out of trees, trying to find help. I could hear Rocco still chasing me. I managed to pick up speed; being young was good for that reason. Then I felt my paw knock into something, making me trip and stumble. I soon crashed headfirst into a tree. Groaning, I tried to get up.

"Your ass is mine!"

Rocco had me pinned to the ground. His strong, sharp claws held my front legs down. A loud growl rang in my ears before my neck was pierced by sharp fangs. The pain was so unbearable.

And that's when I cried for help.

**Slade's POV:**

"SLADE!"

I stopped mid-step. My ears perked forward. I quickly looked over my shoulder, but Robin wasn't there. Blood Rain suddenly ran up to me.

"Slade; that was Robin! He needs help!"

Dammit; I had left Robin with Rocco.

"ROBIN!"

Swiftly turning around, I ran in the direction of Robin's voice. Blood Rain followed close behind. Within seconds, we heard a loud yelp of pain. This wasn't good.

"D-Daddy!"

Hearing my Robin's strangled voice sent me into a frenzy. This was the last straw…

"ROCCO!"

Robin was pinned underneath Rocco in front of a tree. There was fresh blood on Rocco's muzzle. He slowly pulled his mouth off my boy's neck. Rocco growled at me.

"Yes, Slade?" he asked.

I stopped a few feet from them and growled.

"Get off Robin…_now_," I said angrily.

Rocco stepped away from my son. He growled.

"You don't understand! Your boy toy attacked me for no reason!" he yelled at me. "I had to show him whose boss! You would have done the same thing!"

Despite him being injured, Robin jumped to his paws and ran up to me. I growled at him.

"That's a lie! I wasn't-!"

I quickly clawed Robin across the face. His head moved to the side from the force of my blow. He slowly looked back at me, blood running down over his right eye. I bared my fangs at him.

"I gave you a home," I said angrily. "I gave you a place to sleep. I gave you the food that you eat and this is how you repay me; by running away?!"

Robin ignored the blood dripping past this eye.

"I was running from Rocco because he was trying to kill me," he said. "Rocco's lying to you. I've never lied to you and…and…"

Rocco snarled in anger.

"Slade, you have to remember that I'm the one that saved your life after you lost your damn eye! And I swore that I'd never lie to you…ever! Who are you going to believe?!"

I looked from Robin to Rocco and back again several times. Turning my back on both of them, I walked over to stand in front of Blood Rain.

"I think Robin's telling the truth, Slade," Blood Rain whispered to me. "Rocco _was_ mad at him because of this morning. Rocco's the one lying, not Robin."

I whispered back, "Yes, but they are both capable of lying. But Robin knows not to lie to me because he knows what will happen if he does."

Robin whimpered behind us. We ignored him.

"Rocco's always been the one to tease him," Blood Rain added. "Besides, I think it's time to get rid of Rocco. Though it's your decision; not mine. Robin is innocent; Rocco is not."

Turning back around, I walked up to Robin. He flinched when I licked his wound, licking blood away. His body started to shake. Ignoring it for now, I addressed Rocco, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"You come anywhere near Robin again, and I swear to the Gods that I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Rocco snorted.

"Perfectly," he said. "But here's my question; what's going to be wolf slave's punishment?"

I looked at Rocco over my shoulder and growled low in my throat.

"He would never lie to me. Would you…Robin?"

"N-No, sir."

Rocco looked flabbergasted. I quickly attacked him, knocking him head first into a tree. He pushed himself up, shook his head, and then growled at me.

"What was that for?!"

I was about to attack again, but my ears suddenly perked up at a foreign sound. I ducked my head when a bullet whizzed right by my ear. The sound of metal crashing through wood resounded around the area. I growled in anger. Those damn hunters…

"Blood Rain! Get Robin out of here; now!"

I quickly sniffed the air as Blood Rain and Robin ran past me. Rocco, Buster, and I stayed behind, watching as the humans came out from behind trees. I growled, my fangs bared.

The battle for our lives had begun.

**Robin's POV:**

I followed as close behind Blood Rain as I could. The sounds of angry men rang in my ears. Bullets whizzed past us, one barely missing my left side. Blood Rain looked over his shoulder at me.

"Hurry up, Robin! You're no good to Slade dead!"

"But, Blood Rain, I-"

"ARRRRRRRP!"

I tripped and fell over Blood Rain's fallen form. After falling head first into the snow, I quickly got up and looked over my shoulder. My eyes widened.

"Blood Rain!" I shouted. Turning, I ran over to the old wolf and saw that he was bleeding. His eyes were closed, as though he was dead, but his scent said otherwise. "Please don't die! You have to get up!"

The old wolf stirred. He opened his eyes, which were slowly starting to fade. Another bullet whizzed past me and shot him near the throat. I whimpered. The humans were slowly coming towards us.

"R-Robin, you have to g-get out of here," Blood Rain said, his voice dying.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" I shouted. "Blood Rain, please; get up!"

Blood Rain's eyes slowly closed as his life drifted away. Tears formed in my eyes.

"B-Blood Rain?"

The sound of a rifle went off. I clenched my eyes shut tight, awaiting the impact, but it never came.

"Dude, who's the best wolf in these woods? I am baby."

Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw two wolves around me. One was brown with one red and one blue eye. The other was black with dark green eyes. Even his fur had a tinge of green. A bullet had grazed his left side. The brown wolf growled at his companion.

"Man, shut up! There's more coming!" There was another rifle shot. The wolf had dodged out of the way. "Now it's time to open a can of butt-whoop on these damn humans!"

The two wolves quickly attacked the hunters without hesitation. I watched in awe when they managed to chase the humans off.

"Yeah, you damn hunters better run!" the black wolf said. "Or next time you'll be our next meal!"

The brown wolf shook his head.

"Man, please. You would never have the guts to kill the humans. Trust me."

I backed up when the wolves turned their heads in my direction. The brown one grinned.

"Oh hey there," he said. "The hunters didn't hurt you, did they?"

I backed up again.

"Wh-Who are you?"

The brown wolf chuckled.

"The name's Cyborg," he said. "And this is my best friend, Beast Boy. And you are?" I didn't reply. Cyborg looked past me. "Is that a friend of yours?"

Looking over my shoulder, I realized he had been talking about Blood Rain. I walked up to him and sniffed his head. The scent of death filled my nostrils. I whined.

"B-Blood Rain…?" I nudged him with my muzzle. He didn't move. "Blood Rain?" Tears slowly formed in my eyes. "Blood Rain…"

Snow slowly started drifting down through the sky. My tears streamed down my face.

'_I don't want you to die…'_

"Hey, uh, are you going to be okay?" I didn't answer Cyborg's question. "Is your friend dead?"

"Of course he's dead," Beast Boy said. "Otherwise he'd be moving."

"Beast Boy!"

"What?!"

I continued to whine, pushing against Blood Rain's head, hoping he would wake up. My efforts were futile. He was completely gone.

"Hey; I have an idea. Why don't you come with us?"

My tears soon stopped.

"I can't," I said. "I have to go back."

There was a pause.

"Back?" Cyborg asked. "Go back to where, exactly?"

Without looking at them, I said, "Home. I'm not allowed to leave my pack; _ever_."

"Every wolf pup is supposed to leave their pack some time, to start your own though," Cyborg said. "You should've been gone a long time ago. So come with us. We can start our own pack."

I finally looked at them, snow falling past their faces.

"You don't understand," I said. "I can't."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. The young wolf chuckled.

"Of course you can," he said. "It's just one small step at a time. Besides, it's about time you flew the coo coos nest. Am I right?"

I stared silently at the two wolves that had saved my life for a few long seconds. I looked around. Everything was so unfamiliar since I had never been past the stream…until now. Maybe this would be my chance to finally live the life I had always dreamed of having. A life without Rocco and Buster seemed so much more wonderful. And a life without Slade? That sounded almost too good to be true. But maybe these wolves were right; it was time I lived my own life.

I smiled.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were very happy to hear that.

"Then let's go dude!"

Nodding, I followed them towards wherever we were going. Stopping for a second, I looked over my shoulder. Blood Rain was slowly being covered by the steadily falling snow. I hoped he was proud of me for finally having the life I should have.

'_We'll meet again one day,' _I thought. _'Just you and me.'_

Smiling, I turned my head and followed the first friends that I ever had.


	3. Raven

Me: Since people wanted me to update, I decided to give them what they wanted. So, read it, review it, and just have fun.

* * *

Slade's POV:

"Robin!"

"Where are you, you little shit!" Rocco yelled. "We haven't got all night!"

"Slade, you might want to come and look at this!" Buster yelled up ahead.

Rocco and I ran up to Buster and he was pointing to something on the ground.

"Isn't that-?"

"Blood Rain!" I yelled.

I ran up to him and he wasn't moving. I sniffed around him and his blood reached my nose. He was dead.

"He was shot," Buster said. "The hunters killed him."

"And Robin was here," Rocco said. "Along with seven humans."

"Robin couldn't haven't kill all seven of these hunters, could he?" Buster asked.

"That little shit can barely kill a rabbit let alone seven hunters with guns," Rocco said. "He must have had some help."

I sniffed the humans and there were two wolf scents on them. I looked in all directions, but there was no sign of Robin.

"Two other wolves killed these humans," I said. "Blood Rain was dead before they arrived."

"This is all Robin's fault," Rocco said. "You should have let me killed that little shit when I had the chance."

"Shut the fuck up Rocco!" Buster yelled.

"You tell me to shut up one more time Buster, I swear I'll-!"

"Shut up both of you," I said angrily. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who caught the humans attention in the first place Rocco. If you hadn't chased Robin off in the first place, he'd still be here with Blood Rain."

"You're the one who left him alone with me after you two talked!" Rocco shot back at me. "So whose fault is it now?"

"Shut the fuck up both of you!" Buster yelled. "Blood Rain is dead and you want to be fighting like bitches at a time like this! This is fucking bullshit man!"(This is a line from the movie "8 Mile" which I do not own)

"We're wasting time," I said. "I want Robin found and I want him found now!"

I walked past Blood Rain's dead body, Rocco and Buster coming right behind me. Robin would be in a lot of trouble if he didn't come back soon and my anger was rising, my patience running dry.

_I will find you Robin, and you'll wish you hadn't run away from me. I'll make sure of it._

Robin's POV:

"Man I'm hungry," Cyborg said. "Why don't I get some food?"

"You do that Cyborg," Beast Boy said. "I'm starving."

"I'll be back ASAP."

Cyborg left and I was staring behind me from the direction where we came. Part of me was telling me to go back to Slade, but the other part was telling me to keep going.

"You okay dude?"

"What?" I asked facing Beast Boy. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Beast Boy said. "What happened to you…? Before you were caught between those humans?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "But I will say this, my life isn't what its cracked up to be."

"Why?"

"Because it's just the way it is."

"Time for breakfast ya'll," Cyborg said with the food in front of him. He gave me a large chunk and I chowed down really fast. "Hungry much?"

"Dude, Cy, he eats faster than you," Beast Boy said.

I finished eating and Cyborg was looking at me strangely.

"Sorry," I said. "Back home I had less food than everyone else. Another part of my life that sucks. Of course, Slade rarely eats and you don't see him sleeping all that much either."

"So Slade's the one who gave you those scars on your muzzle?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, don't ask him that," Cyborg said. "Its obvious isn't it? Why else do you think he wanted to get away from those wolves?"

"I was trying to run from the humans, not the pack," I said. "You're the ones who told me to follow you. I'm even thinking about going back to them."

"But why?" Beast Boy asked. "They're jerks. In fact they're the worst wolves in the world if you ask me."

"But they're sort of like my family," I said. "But, at least I have company for now and I'm definitely not going back 'til Slade gets rid of Rocco. That's the only way I'll go back to them."

"Well you're with friends now," Cyborg said. "Come on you two, we have to get moving."

We started walking again and the sun was shinning bright. The warmth from the sun made me feel refreshed and I felt like a new wolf again.

"Did you guys hear something?" Beast Boy asked. "I heard something."

"Its just your imagination BB," Cyborg said. "I didn't hear anything man."

"Be quiet," I said. "Beast Boy's right, there's something out there."

We listened intently and we were alert. I heard a twig break to the east and I turned my head in that direction.

"Whoever you are, show yourself," Cyborg said. "Don't make me drag you out."

There was a silhouette in front of us and out came a wolf.

"Excuse me?"

"Whoa, you're a Dudette," Beast Boy said. "I've never seen another she-wolf besides my Mum way back when."

"Sorry to bother you," the wolf said. "I'm just walking through. This is my territory after all. So get out."

She walked away, but I stopped her.

"Wait," I said. "Why don't you come with us? My names Robin, what's yours?"

The she-wolf didn't answer for sometime and when she did speak she spoke somewhat monotonously.

"My name's Raven," she said. "But I travel alone. But if you're going in my direction, I'll be seeing you around."

Raven walked away and I stared after her.

"Come on," I said. "She looks lonely. Lets see if we can make her our friend."

"Dude, she's kind of creepy," Beast Boy said. "And I don't think she'd want us around anyways."

"I'm going to follow her," I said. "You don't have to come. I'll go with her instead."

I walked after her and Cyborg and Beast Boy walked after me. We caught up with Raven and she looked annoyed.

"I told you, I travel alone," Raven said. "So stop following me."

"Its okay Raven," I said. "You look like you could use some company. What do you say?"

She looked at me for a few minutes and she gave me a small smile.

"Sure, you can come with me," she said. "I'd like that."

So Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and I became friends and we walked together for several days. This truly was the life for me and I forgot all about Slade, Blood Rain, and all the worries that I had in the past.

I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Me: How was that? Ending's a bit crappy, but I try you know. Anyways, please push that purple button and leave me a review.

**Next chapter:** Starfire

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Me: Catch ya later.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	4. Starfire

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Me: Hey everyone. Starfire makes her appearance and if you've all seen the episode "GO!" this chapter will be similar to the episode, but they don't kiss. (Sorry "GO!" fan girls) Anyways, read and review.

* * *

Robin's POV:

Okay, I know this is a really random question, but, if you guys had special powers, what would they be?" I asked.

"That is random dude," Beast Boy said. "Why do you want to know?"

"To pass the time," I said. "Its nice that I can talk to someone other than my old pack."

"Well, I would want machine powers," Cyborg said. "A Sonic Cannon for a leg, sensors, stuff machines have. What about you Beast Boy?"

"Well, I like all animals," he said. "So I would want morphing powers. That way I can experience what other animals go through in life."

Raven didn't say anything so I decided to help her out.

"What about you Rae?" I asked.

"My powers?" she asked monotonously. "If I told you, you might laugh at me."

"Don't be silly," Beast Boy said. "We're friends, we won't laugh at you. I promise."

"I'd want the power of telekinesis," Raven said.

"Teleke-what?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Psychic powers?" I asked astounded. "Those would be cool powers Raven."

"Uh-thanks," she replied. "What about you Robin?"

"I'd want-"

I couldn't finish what I wanted to say 'cause a she-wolf jumped out from behind a bush and she was in our way.

"Who are you?" she asked angrily.

"We're just passing through," I said. "We don't want any trouble."

Obviously this wolf didn't care what I had said because she attacked me and she pinned me to the ground.

"I will now kill you for trespassing," she growled.

"You're better than I thought," I said. "But I'm better."

I pushed her off of me with my back paws and when she landed, she landed on all four paws. I rolled backwards and I jumped at her when my legs touched the ground. She jumped at me when I jumped and we hit each other in the side. We landed on our paws and no one moved a muscle. Then the wind picked up and I heard a soft thud behind me.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Beast Boy yelled. "How did you-? We are so in trouble."

I turned around and ten strong looking wolves were in front of us, three of them crowding around the she-wolf. They helped her up and one of the wolves called to their leader.

"We have found the escaped prisoner!" he shouted. "Waiting for your instructions Sire!"

The leader walked to the front and he surveyed us.

"I suggest if you want to live, do not follow," he said. "Soldiers! Move out!"

The wolves started to walk away with the she-wolf and she was yelling back to us.

"I hope the spirits of my pack come back to haunt you!" she yelled. "When I am set free, I will kill you all!"

The wolves pushed her ahead and they disappeared through the winter fog.

"That was… weird," Beast Boy said. "Those wolves were really mean looking."

"Let's get out of here ya'll," Cyborg said as he started walking away from where the other wolves went.

"We're going to help her."

Cyborg stopped and he faced me.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I said. "We're going to save her."

"Dude are you crazy?" Beast Boy asked. "They'll kill us if we follow!"

"Whether you like to or not, I'm going after them," I said. "She's a prisoner and I know what its like to be imprisoned."

Raven looked at all of us before she walked over to my side and she looked at the two boys.

"What are you, wolves… or scaredy cats?" she asked them. "She needs help and she needs it now."

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other and Cyborg sighed.

"Alright, I'm in," Cyborg said.

"Ditto," Beast Boy said proudly.

"Alright then," I said. "Let's go and rescue her… before its too late."

We ran after the wolves to rescue a she-wolf.

* * *

Slade's POV:

"We lost his scent Slade," Buster said. "And we might be going in the wrong direction."

"And we're kind of lost as well," Rocco said. "And we've been traveling day and night."

"I am not lost," I said trying to see through the fog with my one eye. "And we're not going in the wrong direction."

"How are you so sure?" Rocco asked.

"Because Robin was here," I said. "And he was with three other wolves."

"And there's some blood up here," Buster said standing next to something. "Either one of them was bleeding or they encountered another wolf who is injured. This blood is fresh."

I walked up to Buster and I sniffed the blood.

"Its from a new wolf," I said. "Not one of the wolves that were with Robin from before. There are four of them, two males and two females. You know what this means don't you?"

"Um-no," Rocco said. "Why does it matter if that punk found two male and two female wolves? What's the point?"

"The point is, that Robin can form his own pack with the four wolves," I explained. "Did any of you know why I wouldn't let Robin go?" Rocco and Buster shook their heads. "Because, a Seer told me once that if I killed Robin's parents and took him in, he'd be mine to keep. But, if he were to find four wolves, two males and two females, and he formed his own pack with them, then he'd be stronger than me and he'd be impossible to defeat. The only way for me to stay stronger than Robin, if he formed a pack, is to kill the members of his pack."

"Then all we have to do is kill the little snots and then you'd have no worries," Rocco said.

I turned away from Buster and Rocco and I stared out in front of me.

"But you don't want to kill them, do you Slade?" Buster asked the million-dollar question.

"You don't want to kill them?" Rocco asked incredulously. "The great Slade, AKA Deathstroke, doesn't want to kill four measly wolves? Killings your power, your life, your strength, and you're trying to tell me that you don't want to kill them?"

"If I were to kill them," I said, "Robin would hate me and he'd want revenge. And I expect he thinks that they're his _friends_ and that's why I'm not going to kill them."

"Then you're just being stupid Slade," Rocco said. "That little punk already hates you."

"Rocco's right for once Slade," Buster said. "He hates all of us since we treated him like dirt."

I started to walk again and the other's followed.

"We have to find Robin and get him home," I said. "I have a plan."

Robin was not going to slip through my grasp if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg asked in a whisper.

We were in the wolves' territory and a few guards were standing in front of a cave where the she-wolf was being held.

"We have to get rid of these guys first," I whispered. "Once we save her, she'll want to come with us. If the wolves for some reason come back, she can help us fight them."

"Are we going to kill them or-?" Beast boy started to ask before I cut him off.

"My real father's always told me that killings not the answer to any of our problems," I said. "We just need to knock them out and we can get away."

"We need a distraction," Raven said.

"I'll be the distraction," Beast Boy said. "I know what to say to rile them up."

"Then go," I said.

Beast Boy jumped out from behind the bushes and we waited.

"Hey, what has four legs, brown fur, and something furry hanging out his butt?" Beast Boy asked.

"Stop kidding around Beast Boy," I whispered loudly through the bushes. "Go."

"Alright, alright, sheesh, I'm going."

"We give up kid," one of the guards said. "What has four legs, brown fur, and something furry sticking out his butt?"

"Its you genius!" Beast Boy laughed.

"What…? Get that punk!"

Beast Boy ran off and the wolves chased after him. We ran out of our hiding place and we ran to the cave.

"You!" the she-wolf yelled. "You should not have come here! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," I said. "Come on, they'll be back any-"

"Sire, its those wolves!" a wolf shouted in the distance. "They're helping the prisoner!"

"Then get them!" the leader shouted. "Kill them all!"

"This is all your fault!" the she-wolf shouted. "If you would have left me alone, we would not be in this mess right now!"

"My fault!" I shouted. "We just saved your life and you're the one who was yelling at me with your damn questions! Don't give me that bull crap!"

"Quiet!" We all looked at Raven and she gave us a weak smile. "Hmm, hi."

"Dude, not good, not good!"

Beast Boy was running in our direction and he brought the wolves with him.

"What are we going to do now Robin?" Cyborg asked. "We can't take them all down."

The wolves surrounded us and the leader was growling at me.

"Attack!" he shouted.

The wolves attacked us and we started fighting them. I was fighting the leader and I was getting thrashed.

_Now would have been a great time to know all those fighting techniques that Slade was _trying_ to teach me._

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

I heard the she-wolf cry out and she knocked down three of the wolves into some of the other wolves. When the leader was distracted by the she-wolf's yell, I found my opening.

"Take… THIS!"

I rammed my head into the leader and we went flying into the air. The leader landed on his back and I landed on top of him. I had him pinned to the ground and he tried to push me off of him. I hit him across the face and he howled in pain.

"Dude, we just beat these guys' butts!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Give up and call off the rest of your soldiers," I snarled into the leader's face. "Or I'll rip out your throat."

"I thought you said killing wasn't the answer?" Raven asked. "You're not seriously going to kill him are you?"

"I will if I have to," I said. "Do you want me to spare you or do you want to die?"

"You… win… kid," the leader said before he fell unconscious.

"Were you being serious about the killing thing?" Beast Boy asked.

I smiled at Beast Boy with my eyes closed (like Sora in Kingdom Hearts, which I do not own) and I answered him.

"I was only joking," I said.

"At least your jokes are better than BB's jokes," Cyborg said.

"Hey!"

"Thank you… for all of your help."

I turned to face the she-wolf and I gave her a small smile.

"Your welcome," I said. "I'm Robin. And this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. What's your name?"

"In my language my name is Koriand'r," she said. "But in your language, it is known as Star…fire."

"I like that name better," I said. "Glad to have you on the team."

"Team?" Raven asked. "I thought we'd be a pack."

"We were a good team though, huh?" Cyborg asked. "Plus, it sounds one hundred times better than being called a 'pack'."

"Friends to the end?" Beast Boy asked.

"Friends?" Raven asked. There was a pause. "I'd like that."

"Friends for life," I said.

"Friends for eternity," Cyborg said.

"Friends until the end of time," Starfire said.

"I'll howl to that if every other dude and dudette wants to howl to our friendship that'll never end," Beast Boy said.

We howled to the heavens and snow started to fall around us. Nothing could ruin this moment… not even Slade.

I had friends… until the end of time.

* * *

Me: That gave me tears of happiness. What did all of you think? Good, bad, somewhere in between? More to come, but it'll have to wait 'til March 7th. I'm going to be very busy with school and the weekend after next, we're going to the coast. Sorry guys, but you'll just have to wait 'til then. And I'm going to be working on my sequel to "The Rocky/Slade Story" starting March 1st so I'll be spending more time on that. To help pass the time, check out my other fan fics during those 13 days and you'll get chapter 5 for this story then. I also have a question? I don't know anything about the Teen Titans comics and I've heard that Slade has a few enemies besides the Titans and the heroes in the comics, so if any of you know Slade's other enemies, I'd really appreciate it if you told me a few people that aren't on Slade's side. Thanks guys and I'll catch ya in 13 to 14 days. Bye.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	5. Slade's Dream Part 1

Me: Aren't you happy that I decided to update today for your sakes? Even _I_ didn't want to wait that long to update, so I did. Please remember to review.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"Hey Star," I said.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Before we rescued you we were discussing about powers that we would want," I said. "What would your powers be?"

It's been a week since we saved Starfire and we had a blizzard that lasted for two days so we had to stop and stay in a cave for that long. The blizzard is over and we would leave in the morning. It was late at night and we were about to go to sleep for the night.

"My Ancestors believe in the stars to light your way in battle and lighting bolts for your strength," Starfire said. "Starbolts is what we would call our powers."

"So its basically stars plus lightning bolts equals Starbolts," I said. "I think that green would be a beautiful color for them. They'd match your eyes."

"Thank you Robin," Starfire said. "I would also like the power of flight so that I can soar through the heavens like an eagle. My ancestors also believe in the spirits of the animals and my spirit animal would be the spirit of the hawk." (1)

"Well its obvious what Raven and my spirit animals would be," I said. "I'd have the spirit of the Robin and Raven would have the spirit of the Raven. Or the crow since crows and ravens are ancestors and all."

"I hate crows," Raven stated. "Crows are nothing like the raven. Crows are evil creatures and they are scavengers of the skies. I'd never go anywhere near a crow."

"I guess that's why my old home had so many crows," I said. "A lot of bad stuff happened back then."

"What about you friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, a chameleon (2) would be my best bet," Beast Boy said. "Cyborg, if I can say, I think you'd have some kind of bear spirit. What do you think?"

"I'd have the spirit of the black bear," (3) Cyborg announced. "They are big and strong and I'm big and strong too."

"Its time for bed guys," I said yawning. "We have to get moving again in the morning."

"Night ya'll," Cyborg said.

"Night dudes and dudettes," Beast Boy said.

"Good night friends," Starfire said.

"What they said," Raven muttered.

"Night guys."

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

Slade's POV:

"How is it possible that those wolves killed Buster?" Rocco asked. "Buster was right up with Blood Rain and now he's dead. I hope you're happy Slade."

"Be quiet Rocco," I said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Don't you even care that we're the only ones left?" Rocco asked angrily.

"We're not the only ones left Rocco," I said. "Robin's still out there and we are going to get him back."

"He's not going to came back to you Slade!" Rocco yelled angrily. "He hates you and there's no way you can convince him to come back to you!"

"Oh but I can Rocco," I said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, right," Rocco said lying down several feet away from me. "You have nothing and you know it."

_Silly Rocco. You're part of my plan to get Robin back to me. _Robin's _no good to me dead… but you are. _

I tried to sleep peacefully, but my dreams were filled with nightmares.

* * *

**Reminder:** Everything in _italics_ and "Quotes" are characters speaking in the dream and everything in _italics_ only are dream paragraphs. Everything in single 'Quotes' and _italics_ are characters' thoughts in the dream. 

**End Reminder**.

* * *

_"__Slade, what's going to happen if you're hurt, or worse, killed?" a she-wolf asked._

_"__Addie, I know what I'm doing," Slade said. "I was trained by my deceased father to survive in battle and I've never made a mistake… ever."_

_"__But there's a first time for everything," Addie said. "And the whole pack is fighting except for the females, the pups, and the old ones. I think this is going to turn out bad."_

_"__Addie, have I ever __let you down?" Slade asked._

_"__No but-"_

_"__Then there's nothing to worry about," Slade cut in. "Do you trust me?"_

_Addie stared at her husband and she didn't know what to say._

_"__Yes," she said finally. "I trust you."_

_A wolf ran into the cave and he spoke to Slade._

_"__The enemy is here," the wolf said. "We're waiting for your command."_

_"__Thank you Blood Rain," Slade said. Slade turned back to Addie. "I'll be okay. I promise."_

_"__But-"_

_"__Rocco!"_

_"__Yes Slade?" Rocco asked._

_"__Have you, Buster, and some of the other fighters to come here to guard the wolves inside," Slade said. _

_"__Yes sir," Rocco replied._

_Rocco left the cave to round up some of the fighters and Slade walked out of the cave._

_'__Stay safe Addie.'_

_"__Well look who decided to show," the leader of the other side said. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long Slade. I'm going to win this war and you and your entire pack will be worshipping the ground I walk on."_

_"__That's not going to happen Ravager!" Slade growled angrily. "My pack is stronger than yours and we are bigger in number!"_

_"__That won't be a problem once I kill off most of you," Ravager said evilly. "The weak wolves in your cave will be the first to go."_

_"__You will not get past me Ravager!" Slade yelled. "I won't let you!"_

_Slade ran at Ravager and they both jumped at each other at the same time. As Ravager clawed at Slade's muzzle, Slade was biting Ravagers' paws and the other fighters on both sides attacked each other. Neither side was letting up and neither of them was giving the others the advantage. They bit and scratched at each other and blood stained the snow. Slade grabbed Ravager's neck and he bit down into his flesh. Ravager flung his head around and he knocked Slade off. Slade jumped back up quickly and he jumped at Ravager again. But Ravager was too quick for Slade 'cause he jumped underneath him and he grabbed Slade's neck. Ravager bit down deeper than what Slade did to him and blood flowed out of Ravager's mouth. Slade kicked his back leg underneath of Ravager's stomach and he flung Ravager off of his neck. Both leaders stood up and they glared at each other with pure hatred._

_"__We're equally outmatched Slade," Ravager said. "But while we've been having our little fight, many of my fighters infiltrated into your cave and the females, the pups, and the old wolves are being annihilated as we speak."_

_"__No," Slade whispered._

_"__Heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ravager laughed. "I have the upper hand you fool! You stole Addie from me and now you'll pay by my fighters killing the family that should have been mine!_

_"__Slade!"_

_The said wolf turned to the voice and he forgot about Ravager._

_"__What is it?" Slade yelled._

_"__Addie and the wolves back in the cave have been under attack! They're-! Slade, watch out!"_

_Slade turned back around and he made the first mistake of his life. Ravager had jumped at Slade's turned back and he came down, his sharp claws exposed, and he scratched Slade's right eye and Slade howled in pain. Blood from Slade's wounded eye stained the snow and as Slade was on his back, Ravager jumped on top of him and he bit down into Slade's already punctured neck. Slade howled in pain some more before he kicked Ravager off with his back paws and Ravager flew through the air and he flew into a boulder that was also stained with the blood of dead fighters. Slade stood up and blood was dripping from his ruined right eye and punctured neck. The pain from Slade's wounds made him really angry._

_Slade ran at his fallen enemy and he made a giant leap at Ravager. Ravager had stood up before Slade jumped and he jumped at Slade as Slade jumped at him. They hit each other at the same time and Slade pinned Ravager to the ground. If Slade were human, he'd have been punching Ravager hard in the face and Ravager's nose would have been broken. Slade clawed at Ravager's face and Ravager was trying to get Slade off of him._

_"__This… is… for Addie… and… my pack… you… Son of a-!"_

_A wolf jumped at Slade from behind and he knocked Slade off of Ravager._

_It was Blood Rain!_

_"__Rocco, get Slade out of here!" he shouted. "Slade I'll take it from here! GO!"_

_Rocco ran up to Slade and he pulled him onto his back. Slade had collapsed into unconsciousness from blood loss and pain._

_"__You're going to be fine Slade," Rocco said. "Don't die on us now."_

_Rocco ran away from the battlefield and he took Slade to a river, laying him down next to the bank. The river was frozen over and Rocco hacked away at it and he broke through. He jumped onto the ice that was still intact and he splashed water on Slade's wounds and face. Slade opened his single eye and he tried to stand but Rocco stopped him._

_"__Stay still Slade," Rocco said. "You'll hurt yourself worse if you move."_

_"__A-Addie," Slade spoke. "Wh-where's Addie?"_

_"__Slade she's… she's gone," Rocco said sadly, tears falling down his face. "Everyone that was in the cave is… dead. Buster and I… we were the only survivors. I-I'm sorry."_

_"__A-Addie, G-Grant, J-Joey, my… my baby girl," Slade said crying. "I-I promised her… I promised e-everyone th-they'd b-be okay."_

_"__There's nothing we can do now Slade," Rocco said sadly. "We can't bring them back… and you know that."_

_There was a faint howl off in the distance and that was the sign that the battle was over. Rocco helped Slade to his shaking paws and he helped him walk back to the bloodstained battlefield. Blood Rain ran up to them and he helped Slade walk. Slade had most of his strength back and he found his voice again._

_"__Wh-where's Addie?" Slade asked. "I n-need to s-see her."_

_"__But Slade's she's-"_

_Blood Rain couldn't finish and he gave Slade a sad look. _

_"__I want t-to see h-her," Slade said._

_"__But-"_

_"__That's an o-order."_

_Blood Rain sighed in defeat and he nodded. Slade followed Blood Rain inside the cave and Slade saw Addie at once. He walked up to her dead body slowly and he stretched out his paw, but he was too afraid to touch her._

_"__Addie," Slade whispered. _

_"__D-Daddy."_

_Slade lifted his head in alarm and he looked around the cave. He saw his son Joey a few feet away from his mother and he tried to run to him._

_"__J-Joseph," Slade said. "E-everything's going to be okay."_

_"__D-Daddy, why… why are you crying?" Joseph asked. "And wh-why do I f-feel s-so cold?"_

_"__I-it's n-nothing Joey," Slade said. "N-nothing c-can hurt y-you now. But y-you're g-going away f-for a l-long t-time." _

_"__Where… where's Mommy?" Joey asked sounding weak._

_"__Sh-she already went t-to wh-where you a-are g-going," Slade stammered. "You'll b-be seeing h-her s-soon."_

_"__Are y-you c-coming with m-me D-Daddy?" Joseph asked._

_"__N-no Joseph," Slade said, more tears falling down his face. "Y-you're…"_

_"__W-will I-I ever s-see you a-again?"_

_Slade didn't answer and he lied down next to his youngest son and he held him close._

_"__N-no Joey," Slade said. "N-not for a-a long t-time."_

_"__D-Daddy?"_

_"__Y-yes, Joey?"_

_"__I-I l-love you," Joey said, his voice cracking._

_"__I-I love y-you t-too," Slade chocked out. Joseph went limp underneath Slade's hold and Slade broke down crying. "I-I all-always w-will."_

_Slade sobbed holding his son and he wouldn't let go._

_"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

_

Me: I cried the whole time I typed this up. Part 2 coming soon. Please push the crying purple button and leave a review. Thank you.

**Notes:**

1) Starfire's Spirit animal: Hawk. Why: Hawks have piercing eyes, but they are usually golden yellow. Starfire can fly and when her eyes are lit, they remind me of hawks' eyes.

2) Beast Boy's Spirit animal: Chameleon. Why: Chameleons can blend into their surroundings and Beast Boy can form into any animal.

3) Cyborg's spirit animal: Black Bear. Why: Cyborg's black (I'm not trying to be racists) and black bears are a dark, almost black, brown color and since Cyborg's a cyborg he's strong and big like a black bear.

**End Notes**

Rocky Wolf, signing out.


	6. Slade's Dream Part 2

Me: Told you it would come soon. Funny right? (Crickets chirping) Oooooooookay. (Hangs head and points to screen) Just read.

* * *

Slade's POV:_(Dream)_

_Two weeks have gone by since the ending of the war and Slade was lying in the grass, staring off into space. The sun was shinning, but rain clouds started rolling in._

_"__Slade! Come inside! It's going to rain!"_

_Slade ignored Blood Rain and he stood up._

_"__Where you going Slade?" Rocco asked as Slade walked past him._

_"__Slade didn't answer and he kept on walking. What Slade didn't know was that he was being watched. Slade hadn't spoken in the past two weeks and he rarely paid any attention to the others. The last time he ever spoke was to Joey before he died. Joey was Slade's favorite child and he couldn't believe that he was gone. _

_Slade's life wasn't the same anymore._

_Rain started to fall from the heavens and Slade looked up, tears and rain falling down his face. As Slade spoke to the heavens, he spoke in anger._

_"__Why did you take away my family?" he asked angrily. "What did I do to lose the ones I loved and looked out for? You Gods are supposed to be all-powerful! This was never supposed to happen damn it! Tell me what I did to deserve this! Damn you all to Hell!"_

_"__Is that really necessary?" someone said behind Slade._

_Slade turned around, ready to strike with his claws, but he flew back before he could touch the old wolf behind him. He landed in a heap on the ground and Slade was really angry._

_"__Who are you?" Slade asked angrily after he stood._

_"__I have no name," the she-wolf said. "I am merely a Seer and you, my boy, are Slade."_

_"__You are not welcome here," Slade said angrily. "You have no idea what I've been through!"_

_"__So the pack that was slaughtered two weeks ago wasn't yours?" the Seer asked._

_Slade stared at the Seer and he looked angry at her words._

_"__Are you spying on me?" Slade asked angrily, almost at a shout. "On my pack?"_

_"__I am a Seer," she said. "I know everything. I know that it was Ravager whose fighters killed most of your pack and he was the one who made you lose your eye in the first place because of a mistake you made."_

_Slade turned away from the Seer to hide his sadness._

_"__Joey's gone because of me," Slade said. "I promised them all that everything would be okay. I failed them… I failed them all."_

_"__You also want someone to replace them," the Seer said. "I know how you can have another son."_

_Slade turned around and he listened to the Seer intently._

_"__How?" Slade asked._

_"__I have foreseen the birth of an exceptional fighter," the Seer explained. "The only way you can have this wolf is to kill his parent. They are Mary and John Grayson and their son will be known as Robin. But if he leaves the remaining wolves in your pack, or he gets killed, your world will never be the same."_

_"__What do you mean?" Slade asked._

_"__If Robin dies, you will die as well," the Seer answered. "If he joins with two male and two female wolves into a pack of his own, he'll become stronger than you and you would not be able to stop him."_

_"__Is there more?" Slade asked. _

_"__If he does form his own pack, in order to make Robin weaker than you, you have to kill his pack members," the Seer replied. "Only then will he be weaker."_

_"__What if I don't want to kill his pack members?" Slade asked. "What do I do then?"_

_"You convince him to come back to you," the Seer said. "Those are going to be your only options."_

_"_Going_ to be?" Slade asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"__I will not tell you," the Seer responded. "You'll have to find that out on your own." The Seer started to walk away and she talked back to Slade as she walked. "Take warning Slade. If Robin dies, you'll be reborn, but you'll be reborn as humans. You won't remember that you were wolves and you won't remember your past. Robin is no good to you dead."_

_The Seer vanished and Slade stood thinking._

_'__Another wolf to replace my family? A new son to replace Joseph?'_

_Slade was fighting with himself and he didn't know what he wanted to do. Blood Rain came up to him and Slade lost his train of thought._

_"__Slade, you're going to become ill," he said. "Let's go back to the cave."_

_Slade looked at the sky angrily and he didn't say anything as he passed Blood Rain. Slade walked into the cave and he lied down, closing his eye._

_'__I will find you Robin. And I'll never let you get away. I won't make the same mistake that I made with Joey. You are mine.'_

_Slade fell asleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

_

Me: Sorry it was so short, but what did you all think? So _that's_ how the Titans were formed. Will the prophecy that the seer told Slade going to happen?

Slade: Is it?

Me: I'm not telling.

Slade: Why not?

Me: It would ruin the fic if I told you. Anyways, I'll have the next update as soon as possible. Just push that purple button and leave a review.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	7. Slade's Dream Part 3

Me: You weren't expecting part 3 to "Slade's Dream" were ya? I mean, I posted part 1 and 2 on the same day and now we have part 3. I promise this is the last part and then you don't have to read italics anymore. Please review at the end.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Slade's POV:_(Dream)_

_"__You're not going to tell us why you want Mary and John Grayson?" Rocco asked._

_"__For the last time, no," Slade said. "Not until I find them."_

_Fog was rolling in and the wind picked up around the four wolves. Slade and his companions had been traveling for two weeks and they were searching for John, Mary, and their son Robin. There weren't any wolves in sight and Slade was getting annoyed._

_"__There are two wolves up ahead," Blood Rain said._

_Slade looked in the direction of the two wolves and he ran up the hill that was in front of them. There were two male wolves, one standing and one lying on the ground, dead._

_"__Kojak, wake up man," the standing wolf said. "Please get up."_

_"__That wolf doesn't realize that his friend is dead," Buster pointed out._

_Slade looked at the two wolves and he had a slight sad look in his eye._

_"__Kojak, get up. Don't leave me man. Come on. Don't give up now."_

_"__Let's go," Rocco said sounding annoyed. "They're just wasting our time."_

_But Slade wasn't listening. He started down the hill and he approached the two wolves._

_"__Slade!" Buster yelled after him._

_The wolf looked up and he growled at Slade as he stood in front of them._

_"__Who are you?" the wolf asked as the others came up behind Slade. "What do you want?"_

_Slade didn't answer so Blood Rain answered for him._

_"__I'm Blood Rain and this is Slade," he said. "And these two are Buster and Rocco. Do you know that your friend is dead?"_

_"__Of course I know that, but I just don't want to believe it," the wolf answered. "And he was my only brother and he was the only one I had left since the rest of my family is dead."_

_"__What's your name?" Blood Rain asked._

_"__D-jay," he replied. "Why do you wanna know?"_

_"__You want a home?" Slade asked finally. _

_"__Yeah, but, I don't want or need one," D-Jay said._

_"__Well we need more pack members anyway," Blood Rain said. "Why don't you come with us?"_

_What do I have to do to be accepted?" D-Jay asked._

_"__Just stay with us and that's all you have to do," Blood Rain said. "Come on D-Jay."_

_Slade started walking again and he didn't pay attention to the others. It was getting late and everyone, including Slade, were really tired. _

_"__We'll stop here for the night," Slade said. "I'm leaving early and if no one is awake by that time will be left behind."_

_Slade walked underneath a giant tree and he lied down, falling asleep instantly._

_"__What are we doing?"_

_"__We're looking for John and Mary Grayson," Slade told D-Jay._

_"__What for exactly?" D-Jay asked._

_"__That's no body's business, but my own," Slade answered._

_"__Well, I know they have a son named Robin," D-Jay said. "But if you're looking for John and Mary then-"_

_"__Did you say that they have a son named Robin?" Slade asked._

_"__Yeah, why-?"_

_"__Where are they D-Jay?" Slade asked interrupting him._

_"__We just go north from here," D-Jay replied. "It would take about three days tops to get there."_

_"__How long would it take if we walked all day and all night?" Blood Rain asked._

_"__About a day in a half," D-Jay said._

_Blood Rain looked over at Slade and Slade was thinking of his options._

_"__We'll stop now and leave again in the morning," Slade said._

_They stopped for the day and Slade made D-Jay get food for them. He came back with one deer and two Rabbits. He took one rabbit and he gave Slade and the others the rest._

_"__Not hungry D-Jay?" Rocco asked._

_"__I rarely eat," D-Jay said. "I only like rabbits anyway."_

_"__You're one weird dude D-Jay," Buster said._

_They ate in silence and Slade went to walk around a bit to collect his thoughts. He didn't come back for a few hours and it was time for bed._

_"__Night," D-Jay said._

_D-jay slept away from the others and no body bothered him. _

_Slade observed him as he slept and he felt slightly sorry for D-Jay. Slade let him into the pack more out of pity than anything else._

_"__D-Jay's a weird dude," Rocco said. "I don't like him one bit."_

_"__Be quiet," Slade said. "We have a long day tomorrow."_

_Slade fell asleep and he slept for several hours until a crow cawed and he was on his way north without the others. The others ran after him once they awoke and they traveled the whole day without stopping and when they did stop, it was late at night. They ate dinner and they rested for several hours and they were on there way again._

_"__Not much longer," D-Jay said three hours later._

_"__How is it that you know the Grayson's?" Blood Rain asked._

_"__We used to be a pack," D-Jay said. "But Mary and John disowned us and they started their own family."_

_"__Do you hate them because of it?" Slade asked. "So if they died, even by someone you know, you wouldn't care?"_

_"__I'd kill them myself if I could," D-Jay said. "But, yeah, I wouldn't give a damn."_

_'__Good, now D-Jay won't care that I'm the one who kills them.'_

_"__How much longer D-Jay?" Slade asked._

_"__Ten, twenty minutes," D-Jay said. "We'd be there in five if we ran."_

_But Slade didn't want to run or he'd loose his strength, so they walked the rest of the way. When they found John and Mary, Slade's adrenaline rose to its highest level._

_"__John, stop being so loud."_

_"__Mary, he's not going to wake up."_

_"__Its time to hunt anyway John."_

_"__All right," John said. "Will he be okay by himself?"_

_"__John, you need to hunt and I need to watch him," Mary said laughing. "What kind of father are you?"_

_"__I was just kidding," John answered his wife's joke-like question. "I'll be back soon."_

_John left and Mary turned to the wolf pup in front of her._

_"__So, what are we doing here exactly?" Blood Rain asked Slade._

_"__We're going to kill John and Mary."_

_"__What?" Blood Rain asked almost in a shout. "What the Hell's the matter with you? They didn't do anything to us!"_

_"__They shunned D-Jay and his pack and now he's part of ours. So if none of you want to help, I'll do it myself," Slade said angrily._

_"__Go ahead then!" Blood Rain said angrily, almost to a yell._

_Slade started down the hill he had been standing on and John was coming back with food when he saw Slade walking towards Mary._

_"__Mary! Run!"_

_Mary looked up and she saw Slade running towards her now and John was running towards Slade. Mary started to run, (and she had forgotten Robin, poor kid) but Slade took a giant leap and he tackled Mary to the ground. Slade bit down on Mary's neck and John was trying to get Slade off of her. They fought against Slade, but Slade managed to kill Mary and John was hurt badly._

_"__Don't worry John," Slade said, "I promise to take your son Robin and you'll be with your wife real soon."_

_Slade walked closer to John and he tore a huge chunk of John's flesh and blood seeped onto the ground. Pleased with his work, Slade walked back to the others._

_"__Nice work Slade," Rocco said._

_"__Slade, We need to talk," Blood Rain said._

_Blood Rain and Slade walked away from the others and Blood Rain confronted Slade._

_"__What is it Blood Rain?"_

_"__What's happened to you?" Blood Rain asked. "You've never wanted to kill innocent lives in your entire life. That wolf pup has no where else to go."_

_"__Why do you think I killed them for?" Slade asked. "I want that wolf pup and the only way for that to happen, was that I had to kill his parents."_

_"__What is it that you want him for?" Blood Rain asked hoping to get some answers._

_"__He's going to replace my son," Slade said simply. _

_"__He wouldn't want to be your son once he finds out you killed his parents Slade!" Blood Rain yelled angrily._

_"__He's not going to know Blood Rain!" Slade yelled back losing his usually calm composure. "When I tell him who killed his parents, I'm going to lie."_

_"__Slade he wouldn't trust you," Blood Rain retorted. "I don't even think I trust you. Ever since the war with Ravager, you've been totally different. You rarely eat, you hardly ever sleep, and you don't talk to anyone anymore. What happened to you Slade?"_

_"__I'm not the wolf you once knew Blood Rain," Slade said looking at the ground. "I'm like the devil in disguise and the Slade you once knew is gone and only a monster remains. This is the new me now and the old me is never coming back."_

_Blood Rain looked at where the pup lay and he was trying to hold back the tears that were dying to be released._

_"__How long 'til you retrieve the pup?" he asked._

_"__Two or three weeks," Slade responded._

_"__Will he survive that long?"_

_"__I know he can."_

_Three weeks later_

_Slade was watching Robin, who wasn't eating or doing anything at all. He was really looking depressed and he would cry for his parents to come home. Slade decided that he would go to Robin and tell him the horrible fate that had befallen his parents._

_It was 9:35 and Slade made his way towards Robin. Robin didn't notice the wolves behind him, but he turned when Slade cleared his throat, which had become scratchy. Robin stood up and he growled pitifully at Slade, but Slade only laughed._

_"__What's so funny?" Robin asked angrily in a squeaky-like voice. "If my parents were here-"_

_"__Your parents are dead from where I'm standing," Slade said. "By the look of these wounds, some other wolf killed them."_

_"__Is that why you're laughing?" Robin asked angrily. "'Cause if you are, its not funny."_

_"__I was laughing at your growl," Slade said. "I would never laugh at another dead wolf. It's a shame really, what'll happen if something bigger than you comes along and tries to harm you?"_

_"__You mean like you?" Robin asked._

_"__I don't want to harm you kid," Slade said._

_"__Its not kid, its Robin," he said. "Say it with me, Ro-bin." (This is my favorite line from "Brother Bear" which I do not own)_

_"__Well, Robin," Slade continued, "you look hungry."_

_Robin looked down at his stomach and his stomach growled. He gave Slade a pleading look and he was giving Slade the puppy-dog pout. (Or wolfy-cub pout, whichever you prefer)_

_"__Do you have any food?" Robin asked._

_"__No, but if you come to live in my pack, I'll get you some food," Slade said. "Take it or leave it Robin."_

_Robin nodded and Slade motioned for the others to come closer. Blood Rain stood beside Slade and the others stood around them._

_"__Hey kid," Blood Rain said, "what's your name?"_

_"__Robin," he said._

_"__Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Rocco asked Robin. "You might get hurt."_

_"__Stop scaring him Rocco," D-Jay said. _

_"__Blood Rain," Slade said, "watch Robin for me while I go get him something to eat._

_"__Sure," Blood Rain replied._

_Slade left and Blood Rain looked down at Robin. Robin was a pretty good size for his age and he didn't seem scared with the others around._

_"__So Robin," Rocco said. "You do know you're named after a weak bird right?"_

_Rocco was half laughing, half mocking Robin, but he didn't notice._

_"__Stop being a jerk to him," Blood Rain said. "Robin's are the smartest birds when it comes to survival."_

_"__Are you guys going to talk about birds all day or are you going to eat?"_

_Slade came back and he had a dead deer at his paws._

_"__Come on Robin, time to eat," Blood Rain said._

_Robin kept to Blood Rain and he tried staying away from Rocco, Buster, and D-Jay as he ate. When they had finished eating, Slade told everyone to go to bed. Slade slept away from the others and he closed his eyes._

_**THUMP!**_

_Slade's eyes shot open and he looked down._

_Robin had nuzzled against Slade's side and he yawned widely with his eyes closed. Robin had fallen asleep instantly and he was breathing quietly. Slade gave a small smile and he put his head back down. Slade fell asleep and Blood Rain was looking at the pair with tears falling out his eyes and down his face._

_Blood Rain's parents had died by another wolf and he was sad for Robin. Slade was the only one who cared and he was the only one who knew._

_"__What have you've done?"_

_Blood Rain didn't sleep and he kept his eyes on Robin through the night.

* * *

_

Me: More coming soon ya'll, I promise. It's not over 'til its over and next chapter will start with Robin's POV and maybe Slade's. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I promise to have it soon.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	8. Wolf Paradise

Me: Since this is a short chapter, I was going to add it today. So go ahead and read.

* * *

Robin's POV:

The sun came up through the trees and the sunlight hit my eyes. I opened them slowly and Beast Boy was standing next to me.

"Mornin' dude," Beast Boy said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. I stood and I stretched. "Did Cyborg catch breakfast?"

"Yep," the younger wolf said. "He's over there."

I followed Beast Boy and the others were with Cyborg.

"Let's eat and get going," Cyborg said.

We ate breakfast and we were on our way again.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Cyborg and I have heard of a great place where wolves go," Beast Boy said. "It was called "Wolf Paradise". Well, I think so anyways."

"Yeah, it was called that," Cyborg said. "Anyways, there's plenty of food, water, friends, trees, you name it. We've never been there before, but we've heard about it from other wolves who said it was an awesome place."

"Then let us go to "The Paradise of the Wolves"," Starfire said.

So we headed in the direction of Wolf Paradise with Cyborg leading the way.

"What if evil tries getting into Wolf Paradise?" I asked.

"They probably couldn't get in would be my guess," Cyborg said. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe if we get there, if it is real, maybe Slade can't get in," I said.

"Well, when we get there, we'll know for sure," Cyborg said.

We kept walking and the sun started covering up the sun and the wind was picking up. After about three hours, we heard the rushing of water and when we drew nearer, we saw a waterfall that we had to cross.

"Uh, Cy, I think we forgot a small detail," Beast Boy said.

"What are you talking about Beast Boy?" I asked.

"Well, uh, I remember that, um, not many, wolves, um, made it to, Paradise," Beast Boy said. "This is where, uh, most wolves were killed."

I looked at the river and the waterfall and I saw stepping stones in the water. I looked behind me and then back to the others.

"What do you want to do?" Raven asked.

I wanted to find a better place to cross to get to Paradise, but I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Uh, R-Robin?" Beast Boy stammered.

"What?" I asked.

The others were looking behind me and I slowly turned around.

"That's what," Cyborg said.

"Nice to see you again Robin."

"S-Slade I-"

"Don't forget about me Wolf Slave," Rocco said.

I started backing up closer to my friends, but Slade just stood there.

"Why don't you come home Robin?" Slade asked.

"I have a new home," I said. "I don't need you anymore."

"Well I want you home," Slade said, almost sadly. "I miss you."

The others and I kept walking backwards towards the river. I glanced behind me quickly and I placed my back paws into the rushing water.

"Well I haven't missed you," I said. "I don't care if I ever see you again."

"What are we going to do?" Cyborg asked me quietly.

"See those stepping stones?" I asked. "We're going to cross the river with them."

"Okay, we'll go first," Cyborg said.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Slade asked.

The others started jumping onto the stepping-stones to get across the river and Rocco growled.

"They're getting away!"

"I don't need you anymore Slade," I said. "I don't need any of you."

"You won't be going anywhere punk!" Rocco yelled lunging at me.

Rocco pushed me into the river and we went under. We started to move from the current of the river and we were going towards the edge of the waterfall. Rocco and I swam to the surface and we were being carried towards the waterfall. I started swimming back upstream with all the strength that I had and Rocco was right behind me.

"Robin!"

Starfire jumped at Rocco and she attacked him. Rocco pushed her off of him and she landed in the water. Slade jumped into the river and he was swimming towards me. My legs were losing their strength and water was filling my lungs. I started coughing and I went back under water. The river pushed me towards the edge of the waterfall and I plummeted over the side.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

**_SPLASH!_**

Slade's POV:

I swam back to shore and I shook myself dry. Rocco came up behind me and I smacked him across the muzzle, making him fall to the ground.

"What was that for?" Rocco asked angrily.

"That was for your stupidity," I said. "Robin would not have fallen if you hadn't jumped him. And it's a good thing that he is still alive!"

"How do you even know he's alive?" Rocco asked. "He could not have survived that fall."

"He's alive because I am not dead!"

"What are you talking about!" Rocco yelled.

"If Robin or I die, then we'd both die," I said. "When we die, we'll be reborn again, but as humans and we won't remember our past as wolves and we won't remember each other. We'd be total strangers and that's why Robin needs to come home."

I turned around and I started walking again.

"Where are you going?" Rocco asked.

"To find Robin."

Starfire's POV:

"Robin! Robin!"

I had followed Robin down the "Fall of the Water" and I was searching for him. I hoped Robin was unharmed, but I could not locate him. I had been calling his name for a few minutes, but he would not respond. I heard a noise a few feet in front of me and I cautiously walked forward.

It was Robin!

"S-Star, is that you?" he asked sounding weak.

"Yes, I am here Robin," I said. "You are unharmed?"

"Wh-what happened?"

"You had fallen down the "Fall of the Water" and I have been searching for you," I said. "Tell me, can you stand?"

"I-I'll try," he said.

Robin turned on his side and he tried to stand. When he almost fell again, I tried to help him up. Once he stood, he leaned against me and he gave me a small weak smile.

"We must find out friends," I said.

"Thanks Star," Robin said.

"Thanks? For what?" I asked.

"For h-helping me," Robin said. "If it w-wasn't for you, I might not b-be here right now."

"I will always be there in your time of need," I said.

"Robin! Star!"

Robin and I looked up and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were running towards us.

"Dudes, you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, we are undamaged," I said.

"Do you think you can still travel to Paradise Robin?" Raven asked.

"Y-yeah," Robin said. "I'll be fine. L-let's go."

We followed the calm waters of the river and we were on our way to Paradise once again.

* * *

Me: How was that? Will the 'Titans' make it to Paradise? You'll have to wait 'til the next update. Please push the purple button and leave a review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Paradise from "Wolf's Rain."

Me: I got the idea of Paradise from Wolf's Rain like it shows in the disclaimer above. Bye guys.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	9. Wolf Paradise 2

Me: Sorry for the four-day wait everyone. We had no school today 'cause it snowed where we live so I've had time all day to type this. But before I started typing this, I watched "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and that's why it's out so late in the evening. But enough about that. Please leave a review and the next update will be up when I have time.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"How much farther Cy?" I asked.

"We should be there tomorrow afternoon Dawg," Cyborg answered.

We walked for several hours and we stopped at seven for dinner. Cyborg caught two deer and we ate before going to bed at nine.

"What are we going to do when we get there friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Paradise better have a swimming pool dude," Beast Boy said.

"And it better have a strong fighter to test my strength on," Cyborg added.

"I just want to relax and help the other wolves if they need someone to talk to," I said. "I like helping and leading others."

"Sounds so fun," Raven said monotone. "I'll fit right in."

"Glorious friends!" Starfire said excitedly. "We will make new friends and our problems will be swept away!"

"Excited much?" Raven asked.

"We will make new friends Star," I said. "Don't you worry, life will be better for all of us."

* * *

Slade's POV:

"I think I know where they are going."

I stopped in my tracks and I faced Rocco.

"Do you?" I asked.

"They're going north," Rocco said.

"What's up north?" I asked.

"I think its called Wolf Paradise," Rocco answered. "I've heard about it from other wolves before I killed them."

"What's Wolf Paradise like?" I asked.

"Well, there's plenty of food, water, trees, anything a wolf would dream of having," Rocco said. "But when I asked where it was, he said that if I did get there, I wouldn't be able to get into Wolf Paradise."

"Why wouldn't we be able to get in?"

"Because of the evil in our hearts," Rocco responded. "And dead wolf souls go to Paradise too."

I stopped and I thought of my dream with Robin's parents, Mary and John Grayson.

"We have to get there before Robin does," I said.

"Why?" Rocco asked as I started running. "Slade!"

"If it's true what that wolf said, then Robin can see his parents!" I shouted behind me. "I can't let that happen or it'll ruin everything!"

I ran as fast as I could, Rocco right behind me.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"Dude, how much longer?" Beast Boy asked. "My paws and legs hurt and I'm hungry and tired!"

"Stop complaining B," Cyborg said. "We're almost there."

We have been traveling all morning and everyone was getting tired. It had snowed for most of the night and the snow covered the ground completely. Our paws were soaked and they were cold and numb. As we walked, we came to a frozen river and we had to cross it.

"I'll go first," I said. "Just step where I step."

I walked out onto the ice and I felt around for any soft spots. I found none and I motioned for the others to follow. Beast Boy went first, and then Raven, then Cyborg, and last Starfire bringing up the rear. I got to the other side and I waited for the others to cross, but as I looked farther behind Starfire, I saw two other wolves running in our direction. I sniffed the air to see if the wolves were friendly, but… they weren't.

"Slade."

"What was that dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Guys!" I shouted. "Hurry up!"

Beast Boy looked behind Starfire and he saw who was following us.

"Dudes! Run!"

The others stopped and they looked behind them. Once they saw who was chasing us, they ran as fast as they could and Slade and Rocco were already crossing the ice. I waited for Starfire to get onto the ground and we ran after the others. We caught up with them and we ran our hardest. I looked behind me and Slade was gaining on us.

"How much farther Cy?" I asked frantically.

"Its right there!" he shouted.

I looked ahead of me and I saw a dead end, but when we drew nearer to the mountain wall that was blocking our path, I saw a hole in the rock mass. We were getting closer and so were Slade and Rocco.

"Hurry Star!" I shouted at her.

Starfire went ahead of me and we were getting closer. Starfire looked behind her and she started slowing down.

"Robin!"

I turned around and.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

Slade had me pinned to the snow covered ground and the others stopped and looked in my direction in horror.

"Robin!" Star shouted.

She started running towards Slade and me, but I stopped her.

"Star! NO!" I yelled. She stopped. "Don't come any closer!"

"But Robin-!"

"No! Forget about me!"

"Heh-ha-ha!" Slade chuckled. "You're not going anywhere this time Robin. Now we can go home."

"I don't want to go home with you!" I shouted. "You don't own me and you can never be my father!"

"Who took you in Robin?" Slade asked. "Who gave you a home?" I didn't respond. "Answer me Robin!"

"Y-you did," I said tearfully.

"I… did," Slade repeated. "No one else did but me. You are mine."

"Y-you c-can't own me," I said.

"Then there is just one way for me _to _own you," Slade said evilly.

I froze in fear at that one sentence and it sent chills down my spine. I knew exactly what Slade meant and I didn't want that to happen… ever.

"No, please, anything but that!" I pleaded.

"Then come home," Slade said. "And I won't have to brand you with my signature trademark." (Yes, wolf form Slade has a trademark. His stylized "S")

"No!" I shouted. "I'm not going home with you!"

"I'm sorry you still feel that way," Slade said. "Now you have no choice but to wear my trademark."

I felt Slade's paw move and he was about to strike…

"NO!"

I felt Slade's weight lifting off of me and I looked and I saw Starfire attacking Slade. Rocco joined into the fray as I stood up and faced the three wolves fighting. I ran at them and I leapt into the air and I landed, breaking up the fight. I attacked Slade and Rocco jumped at me.

"Get… into… Paradise… Starfire!" I shouted as we fought. "I'll… catch up!"

"But Robin, you cannot-!"

"GO!"

Starfire obliged and she ran towards Paradise. I kicked Rocco with my back paws and Slade attacked me with his front ones. I flew back, farther away from the entrance to Paradise, and Slade and Rocco were standing in my way. I ran at them and I tried jumping over them, but Slade attacked me and I flew back again.

"You can't stop me from getting what I want Robin," Slade said. "I will not allow you to reach Wolf Paradise."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," I said.

"Is that a threat?" Rocco asked amused. "Those are fighting words right there Robin."

"You'd know a good threat wouldn't you Rocco?" I asked provoking him. "You've sent threats my way my whole life and I let you get away from it. But your threats are pathetic."

"Why you-!"

Rocco didn't move, but I knew that he wanted to.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked trying to buy some time. "I'm waiting for you to attack me Rocco."

Rocco growled at me and he made to move, but Slade was running at me instead. Slade looked really angry and I was waiting for the right time to jump. As Slade was a few feet in front of me, I ran forward and I jumped. I didn't go very far 'cause Slade had anticipated my move before hand and he grabbed my back paw as it was going by his head. He pulled my paw and I was thrown back towards the frozen river. I slid back on my side in the snow and I slid across the ice, making a large crack from my added weight. I stopped and I just lied there. My body ached from the snow and the ice and my breathing was heavy.

**_CRICK!_**

"I don't think you can handle much more pain, can you Robin?" Slade asked coming closer.

**_CRICK!_**

Every step Slade took, the ice cracked more, but Slade was too preoccupied on me that he wasn't paying attention.

"Slade, don't…"

"Shhhh, Robin," Slade said. "If you come home, the pain will go away."

"No, the ice…"

Slade looked down and his eye widened. Slade looked at me and he didn't move.

"Robin, don't move," he said.

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you," I said. "But this was my original plan."

Slade's eye widened more as I kicked my paw at the crack in the ice.

**_CRACK!_**

The ice broke around Slade and I kicked the ice one more time. The ice broke off completely and the water rose up out of the hole. I stood up shakily and I jumped over the hole and I ran towards Paradise. Rocco jumped at me, but I jumped up onto his head and I pushed off of it. Rocco fell to the ground and I looked behind me. Rocco's head was stuck in the snow and Slade was swimming to the bank. Once he got to the bank, he started chasing me again. I ran faster and I was almost inside the cave. Slade pounced at me as I crossed the threshold of the cave and as Slade tried getting over the threshold, he hit something that wasn't there. He fell to the ground and I looked outside in fear and amazement. Slade stood up and he lunged at the cave opening again. He hit nothing again, but he couldn't get past the threshold.

"Robin!" Slade yelled angrily still trying to get in. "Get back here!"

I just stared at Slade who was clawing the invisible barrier and he was getting more and more angrier by the second.

Slade couldn't get in!

"Good-bye Slade," I said calmly and silently walking away.

I started walking farther into the cave and I could still hear Slade's voice outside.

"Robin! Get out of there! Get back here! ROBIN!"

I ignored him and I kept walking. As I went farther into the cave I saw a light at the end of the cave. As I got closer the brighter the light became and before I knew it, I saw the most wonderful sight.

There were wolves, young, old, male, and female, and there were tons of trees and water everywhere. There was food, shade, and young pups playing and chasing each other.

"ROBIN!"

A female red wolf trampled me and I recognized her at once.

"Starfire!" I shouted excitedly.

"You are okay!" she shouted happily. "You made it!"

"Yeah," I said happily. "Look, Star, Slade can't get in."

"Slade cannot get in?" she repeated. "Well this is glorious news! Now we can have fun, relax, do the hanging out, and being together gloriously and happily!"

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Beast Boy is in the "pool of the swimming", and Raven is doing the hanging out with a wolf that speaks like her, and Cyborg went to find a little "tition of the comp"," Starfire said.

"You mean competition Starfire," I corrected her.

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"Let's go find the others," I said. "I want them to know that I'm safe."

We went in search of our friends and we found Beast Boy in the lake.

"Dude you're alive!" He shouted as he ran up to us after he got out of the water.

"Yeah I am," I said. "Do you know where Cy is?"

"This way dude."

We followed Beast Boy and we found Cyborg.

"Booyah! You made it!" Cyborg shouted. "You okay?"

"Yeah, totally," I said. "Let's go get Raven. I see her over there."

We went to Raven and she was talking to a black and grey wolf who talked monotone like Raven and they were talking.

"So, you just got here, huh?" the wolf asked.

"Yeah," Raven answered.

"Cool," the wolf said in reply.

"Uh, Rae? Can we talk to you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll be right back," Raven said to the wolf. We walked away from the wolves surrounding us. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Look, Slade can't get in, so we're safe if we stay here."

"Sweet!"

"Booyah!"

"Glorious friend Robin!"

"What they said."

"Dude, I'm going back to the pool," Beast Boy said running off.

"Yo! Wait up B!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven went back to the black and grey wolf and they started talking again.

"I'm going to explore some," I said.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Starfire asked.

"Nah, its okay Star," I said. "I just need some time alone. Why don't you go and find some new friends? I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?"

"Okay Robin," Star said somewhat sadly. "I will go and make new friends."

She walked off and I went in the opposite direction.

_Why can't Slade get in? _I thought. _What does he have that these wolves don't have?_

I lost my train of thought as I felt something cold against me and I stopped and turned around.

"Hey Robin."

"I… It can't be," I stuttered at the wolf, which was transparent looking. "Y-you just can't be… You-"

"Yeah, its me."

"But-but you can't-" This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be real…

"Blood Rain!"

* * *

Me: Yeah Blood Rain! He made a comeback this chapter. But too bad it's a result of having a cliffy 'cause you won't get chapter 10 in a whole weekend. I'll try having the next chapter Monday or Tuesday, promise. If not, then Wednesday. Catch ya then. 

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	10. I Hate This Life and I Hate You

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Me: Sorry for the cliffhanger ya'll. I know cliffhangers suck 'cause there are stories out there that I want people to update so badly that it drives me up the walls. Anyways, someone in their last review was wondering if Blood Rain was evil since evil wolves can't get into Paradise. Well, if you noticed in "Slade's Dream Part 3", Blood Rain was crying and that's because he lost his parents the same age as Robin's parents. So, he's not evil for that reason. Sure Slade lost his family, but he killed innocent lives like Robin's parents. Now that that's cleared away, read on and review.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"H-How are you here?" I asked.

"I'm dead remember."

"That's my point!" I said loudly. "You're dead and you shouldn't be here."

"I guess your new friends didn't realize that the souls of dead wolves reside here," Blood Rain said. "And Slade can't get in."

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I'm not there for you," Blood Rain answered. "I'll always be with you no matter where you go. And I saw how you took on Slade. That was very smart and stupid."

"How's that?"

"Now Slade's angrier than ever," Blood Rain replied. "He won't give up on taking you back Robin."

"Well he can't get me if I'm in here," I said. "My friends and I plan on staying here."

Blood Rain looked at me sadly and he sighed.

"You can't stay here Robin," Blood Rain said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"'Cause Slade needs you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily. "Do you want me to get beat by him for messing up? Do you want to see me suffer? 'Cause I sure don't!"

"You're no good to Slade dead Robin," Blood Rain said. "If you knew why-"

"Then tell me Blood Rain!" I yelled angrily.

"I can't do that Robin," Blood Rain said. "I wish I could, but I can't. Slade's the only one with the answer and that's why you should go back."

"I can take care of myself," I said angrily. "I'm not some sad little wolf pup anymore! Slade's not my father, he'll never be my father, and I'll never go back to him! I don't want that life Blood Rain!"

Blood Rain stared at me and he looked so much sadder than he was five minutes ago. He turned away from him and I was seething mad.

"Follow me," Blood Rain said. "I want you to meet someone."

I turned around and Blood Rain was walking away. I followed him and he was walking towards two other wolf souls that looked really familiar. I couldn't place my paw on it, but I felt like I've seen these two wolves before.

"Blood Rain who are-?"

I stopped and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello Robin."

Tears started welling up in my eyes as I figured out whom these two wolves were.

"Mom, Dad."

"Yes Robin, its us," John said.

"We have missed you so much," Mary said.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I said sadly. "I've missed you so much. And now… now you're here… with me."

"Please don't cry son," John said. "That's my good boy."

"Why? Why'd you have die?" I asked sadly and somewhat angrily. "Why did you leave me?"

John and Mary glanced at each other and then back at me.

"We tried to stay alive Robin," Mary said. "We're really sorry that we had to go. We tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong."

"Who killed you?" I asked. "Who would kill you?"

"We do not know his name and we don't really remember that day," John said. "We don't have the answer that you're trying to find."

"Have you've been with me?" I asked. "Like Blood Rain has?"

"Yes we have son," John said.

The wind picked up around us and Mom and Dad looked up at the sky. Blood Rain did the same and they started to disappear.

"What… What's going on?" I asked sounding scared. "Why are you fading?"

"We must go now Robin," Mary said sadly. "I'm afraid that when we finish our unfinished business (Sound familiar? Its from "Casper") we have to leave."

"What? Leave?" I asked angrily. "You can't leave! I just found you and now you're leaving?"

"We have no choice Robin," Blood Rain said. "But we will always be in your heart."

"No! Please, don't leave me!" I shouted as tears fell down my face. "Don't go! Please don't go!"

"We will always be with you Robin."

"Always."

"You just have to believe."

Blood Rain and my parents vanished completely and snow started to fall.

"NO! Come back!" I shouted and cried. "I don't want you to go! Don't leave me! COME BACK! PLEASE!"

"Robin!"

I fell to the ground and I broke down crying.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Come back. Come back, come back, come back." I said quickly. "Don't go."

I could feel my friends' eyes on me and I knew they had sad looks on their faces. My tears stained the snowy ground and I was hiccoughing.

"Robin."

I cried and cried and I wouldn't stop. I felt alone and I didn't know what to do. But my friends never left my side and they stayed with me.

"Why did you have to go?" I asked in a whisper.

"HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!"

* * *

Me: Sorry so short guys. This chapter was really sad and it was hard to type. I cried the whole time and now I feel really sorry for Robin. He only saw his parents for a brief amount of time and Blood Rain didn't even have the chance to tell Robin the truth. That was intentional 'cause it plays a big part in later chapters. Once again I'm sorry it was so short, but at least you got it today right? At least you didn't have to wait for five days for this update. Next chapter coming soon this week and Red X comes into the picture next chapter. Should I have Terra in this? I don't know if I want to because I wouldn't know how to fit her in my story. Tell me what you think I should do and I'll give you my answer in the next chapter. Please review.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	11. Red X

Me: Hello again everyone. Aren't you glad that I posted the next chapter after the sad one last time? Robin does some sulking at the beginning and then we get into some action.

**A/N:** **Everything in _italics_ are memories of Robin's past life.**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"Robin, do you not wish to do the "hanging out" with us?" Starfire asked.

I stood up and I walked away. I hadn't spoken to anyone for a whole week and the others tried to make me talk. I hadn't cried since Blood Rain and my parents moved on, but I couldn't sleep. I felt emotionless and empty, but deep down I was sad and angry. I wouldn't laugh at Beast Boy's stupid jokes and I wouldn't correct Starfire if she didn't speak her English correctly. Raven would observe me and Cyborg and Beast Boy pretty much ignored me. I didn't care about anything and I especially didn't care about my friends.

"Dude! I so caught that deer! You can't take it!"

I looked up and I saw Beast Boy standing in front of a black wolf who had red X's embedded into his fur.

"Finder's Keepers kid," the wolf said.

Beast Boy saw me behind the wolf and he called to me.

"Dude, Robin! Help me out here!"

The wolf looked behind him and I had been staring at him the whole time.

"What are you looking at kid?" the wolf asked.

I didn't answer or move.

"Robin, he's stealing my food!" Beast Boy shouted. "Do something!"

I then stared at Beast Boy for a few seconds before I walked away.

"Looks like your friend doesn't care about helping you kid."

I heard the wolf walk away and I heard Beast Boy running up behind me.

"Dude, why didn't you help me?" Beast Boy asked. I didn't answer. "Robin, why won't you talk to me or any of your friends?" I lied down under a tree and Beast Boy was standing in front of me. "I know you're upset about your parents leaving after you _just _met them a week ago, but lighten up. I know what its like to lose your parents, but don't let that get you down. Come on Robin. Say something, anything."

I lifted my head off of my paws and I looked into Beast Boy's green eyes.

"Go… away."

Beast Boy blinked at me a few times and he looked hurt.

"Anything but that," Beast Boy urged me on. "Come on, say 'Beast Boy'." I looked at him emotionlessly and he frowned. "Okay, how about, 'dude'?"

"Go away."

"Okay, let's see," Beast Boy said ignoring me. "Uh, 'tree'? 'Water'? 'Friends'? 'Bear'? 'River'? 'Wolves'? Come on! Say something!"

"Go away."

"You really need to work on your social skills," Beast Boy said. "Okay then say a sentence. Like, uh, 'Beast Boy your… jokes are the best and… and… you make everyone… laugh and… they… really think they're… stupid jokes and…' Okay. Not working. Let me try again." I had already left Beast Boy by the tree and he was still talking to it. "Dude! I haven't even finished yet! Robin come back! Robin!"

"Are you always this quiet kid?" I looked up and the wolf with the X's was standing in front of me. I walked past him, but he got in my way. "I asked you a question."

"I'm not in the mood to answer it," I said walking around him.

"You're pathetic, you know that kid," the wolf said. "Who cares if you lost your parents? You'll get beat up one of these days by another wolf because you cry over someone whose dead. I bet your parents are glad they're not with you."

"Shut up," I said.

"Poor little cry baby. You're probably weak too, huh kid?" the wolf asked. "You couldn't stand one minute out there without your stupid friends around. You don't need friends and you definitely don't need someone to love you, kid."

My anger was rising and this wolf was pissing me off. The wolf started walking away and he was walking towards a few wolf pups that were playing with a ball. The wolf with the X's walked up to the wolf pups and he took their ball away.

"Give that back you bully," one of the pups said. "That's ours."

Something that had been put into the back of my mind suddenly occurred to me as I listened to the wolf pup whining.

"_Give that back! Its mine!"_

"_Not any more short-stuff."_

"_Give it!"_

_Slade walked by and I had a plan._

"_Slade! Rocco took my food! And I'm hungry. Make him give it back!"_

_Slade just looked at me and he hit me with his paw._

"_Stop whining Robin!" Slade said angrily. "If you want it, do something about it."_

_Slade walked away and Rocco was laughing._

"_Yeah, why don't you do something about it you little crybaby."_

"Give it back!"

"Why don't you do something about it you little crybaby," the wolf said.

"Give… it… back!"

"Make me short- arrrrrrrrrrp!"

The wolf flew through the air and he landed with a thud on the ground. I walked up to him and I looked down at him.

"Now why don't _you_ do something about it," I said angrily.

I picked up the ball and I was walking over to the wolf pups that were cheering me on.

"No one picks a fight with Red X," the wolf said. "No one does."

"Get over yourself," I said getting my confidence back. "No one wants to hear you cry about it."

"Why you?"

"Look out!" the wolf pup yelled.

Red X tackled me to the ground and he was biting my neck. I pushed him off with my paws and he landed a few feet away. He jumped back up and he lunged at me again. I jumped at him too and we hit each other at the same time. We landed on the ground and I scratched Red X's face. He fell to the ground and I jumped at him. He rolled out of the way and landed where he was moments before. He jumped at me from the side and his teeth went into my side. I clenched my jaws to keep myself from yelping in pain and Red X and I fell to the ground. Red X wouldn't let go and blood was running down my side.

"_Ow! That hurt!"_

"_You need to listen when I tell you to do something," Slade said. "You can't learn unless you learn some discipline."_

_Slade jumped at me and his teeth went into my side. Blood was running down my side and it hurt like Hell. I clenched my teeth to muffle my yelp and Slade bit down harder._

"_ARRRRRRRRGH!"_

_With the little strength I had left, I tried to stand and I scratched Slade in the face. He let go of my side and he fell to the ground. I stood up, but I stumbled from the pain in my side and Slade stood up from the ground. He looked at me in anger and amazement and my blood kept running down my side and it stained the grass. I was panting hard and blood was running down Slade's scratched up face. One of my eyes was shut from the pain and Slade and I had a stare down. Slade spat at the ground and blood came out of his mouth._

"_That's my boy."_

Red X bit down harder and I yelped in pain.

"ARRRRRRRRGH!"

I stood up and I scratched Red X's face. He let go and he stumbled across the ground.

"How did you do that?" he asked angrily.

"I've had practice," I said charging.

Red X charged at me and we attacked each other again. We hit each other's muzzle at the same time and blood flew off to the side. As Red X was recovering, I jumped at him and I pinned him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" he shouted.

"How does it feel to be defeated by a wolf with dead parents?" I snarled in his face. I got off of him and I started walking away. "Get a life and don't let me catch you stealing from my friends again."

I felt better that I let all of my anger out on someone else and I felt the world lift off of my shoulders. I felt like a new wolf and all my troubles with my parents and Blood Rain disappeared. I felt strong enough to even take down Slade if I ever got the chance.

Then, and only then, would I be free from my pain.

* * *

Me: Action packed chapter with the infamous Red X and Robin kicks his butt for the little wolves. More coming soon once I have the time ya'll.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	12. Leaving Wolf Paradise

Robin's POV:

We had been in Paradise for a whole year and the longer my friends and I stayed, the more we wanted to stay. But somewhere, deep down, I wanted so badly to leave and I was going to tell the others tonight that we were leaving.

**Night fall**

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

"Yes, Beast Boy, we're leaving," I repeated. "No exceptions."

"But friend Robin, what if Slade is still out there?" Starfire asked.

"It's been a whole year Starfire," Raven said. "He'd had given up by now. Right Robin?"

"Probably."

"It hasn't been a whole year."

"What?" I asked Red X who had been behind us moments before.

"It's been a whole year here, but out there-" Red X said motioning towards the entrance to Paradise. "-It's only been three weeks."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Out of all the times I've come in and out of here, I've spent thirty years here," Red X said. "But in reality, I've been here for a year."

"Man, are you kidding me?" Cyborg asked.

"Red X doesn't kid around," he answered.

Red X walked away and I believed his words.

_Maybe that's why Blood Rain said we should leave._

"Dude, I didn't believe anything that guy said," Beast Boy said. "We too have been here for a year."

"Well no matter how long we've been here, we're leaving tomorrow."

We went to bed and we awoke the next morning and we were going to towards the exit of Paradise.

"I don't think you want to go that way."

"Dude, are you a stalker or something?" Beast Boy asked Red X.

"I know for a fact that two wolves are outside of Paradise kid," Red X said. "They can't get in and they're always out there."

"Do you leave Paradise all the time?" I asked.

"Ever since you five came here, I knew you were hiding from someone," Red X said. So I went to check it out and my theory was correct."

"Do you think you'll be able to help us?" I asked.

Red X turned around and he started walking away.

"Red X works alone."

"Then why are you telling us?"

Red X didn't answer and he was gone.

"Okay, now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll take our chances," I said. "We get as close to the end of the tunnel so that Slade can't see us, but that we can see him, and we'll sneak out."

"You really think that will work?" Raven asked.

"No, I don't," I said. "But that's the only chance we have."

"What about climbing the mountain?"

We looked at Beast Boy strangely and he was looking at us in turn.

"What?"

"I hate to say it, but, Beast Boy has a point," Raven said.

"I do? I mean, yeah, I do," he said sheepishly.

"No way man!" Cyborg yelled. "I am not going to climb this 1500 foot mountain! Uh-uh! No Way! I am not climbing this mountain!"

"I can't believe I'm climbing this 1500 foot mountain."

We were ten feet from the foot of the mountain and Cyborg was the last one coming and I suspected that he was afraid of heights.

"Not scared, are ya Cy?" Beast Boy asked jokingly.

"Me, scared? Of course not."

"Whatever," Raven said.

"It's not that bad Cyborg!" I shouted down to him. "We'll be at the top before you know it!"

**4 hours later…**

"How much longer?"

I looked up and I estimated about 725 feet left to the top.

"Only 725 feet left!" I shouted down to Cy.

**5 more hours later…**

"How about-?"

"215!"

"Dude, Cy! We're almost there!" Beast Boy shouted.

Beast Boy wasn't paying attention with what he was doing as he looked down at Cyborg and he tripped over a loose rock. He fell to the ground and he started sliding down the steep side of the mountain. He dug his paws into the ground and he was trying to slow down his descent.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted sounding worried.

He was getting closer to a ledge and I started jumping and sliding down the mountain. Beast Boy was holding onto the ledge and he was desperately trying to hold on.

"Just hold on!" I shouted.

"I'm trying!"

Beast Boy lost his grip on the ledge and he started to fall.

"BEAST BOY!"

"DUDE!"

"Gotcha!"

A black wolf was holding onto Beast Boy's paw and I noticed he had red X's on his fur. I jumped down at the two and Red X helped Beast Boy up.

"Dude, did you just save me?" Beast Boy asked.

"If I didn't, you'd be dead right now kid," Red X said.

"I thought you worked alone?" I asked.

"I do kid," Red X said. "But I steal, not kill. I hate seeing death."

Red X started climbing and Beast Boy and I followed him back to the others.

"If evil wolves can't get into Paradise, how could you?" I asked.

"You have to learn what evil means kid," Red X said. "Some say stealing is bad, but it's not evil."

"How so?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't like telling wolves what I know about humans, but if there was a bad human that owned a large amount of land and he has supplies for himself, he wouldn't share any with poorer humans," Red X explained. "So a nice human who wants to help the poor humans goes into the bad human's territory and he steals his food and water for the poorer humans. That's why stealing isn't evil."

"So, what's the definition of an evil wolf?" Beast Boy asked.

"An evil wolf would be a killer kid," Red X said. My mind froze at Red X's fact as it penetrated into my brain. "Wolves that kill innocent lives are truly evil. They kill for themselves and no one else."

"_Why do you, Slade, Rocco, and Buster kill other wolves Blood Rain?"_

"_You mean the innocent ones?" Blood Rain asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Because we have to kill them for ourselves and no one else," Blood Rain answered._

"_But why?"_

"_We have to survive and the only way to do that is to kill the innocent Robin," Blood Rain said. "But I try to avoid killing the innocent wolves."_

"We're almost to the top!" Beast Boy shouted making me lose the memory from my mind. "Did you hear that Cy!"

"Sweet freedom!" Cyborg shouted as he ran up the rest of the way.

We made it to the top of the mountain and we could see as far as our eyes would allow. I looked over the edge and there was a lot of snow. I tried to get a closer look to see if Slade was around, but Red X kept me back.

"That would be a nasty fall there kid," he said. "Plus, if Slade or Rocco looked up, they'd see you."

Red X started walking back towards the rest of my friends and I stared at him accusingly.

"X, I never said who Slade and Rocco were," I said. He stopped. "How do you know their names?"

"I heard them say their names," Red X said, but I knew he was lying.

"They don't call each other by their names anymore," I said. "How do you know their names?"

Red X turned his head slightly in my direction and he asked, "Isn't it obvious kid? I've talked to them and they've told me who they were."

"You're going to turn me in aren't you?" I asked. "He promised you something didn't he? Is that why you're helping?" Red X didn't respond. "Answer me X!"

"Yes, kid, that's what I'm going to do," Red X said quickly. "I'm taking you to Slade."

Red X attacked me and he tackled me to the ground. We were wrestling across the ground and we were getting closer to the edge. I kicked X off of me and he flew back towards my friends who were surrounding him. I stood up and I took a few steps towards Red X.

"We will not let you harm friend Robin," Starfire said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "And we won't let you take Robin to Slade either."

Red X was looking at all of us and I knew he was thinking of a way to escape unscathed.

"Last chance X," I said. "Either you go back to Paradise or we attack. What's it going to be?"

Red X stared at me for several seconds and he closed his eyes and he sighed.

"You win kid," Red X said. He started walking back the way we came up. "Take care of yourself out there."

Red X went back down the side of the mountain and he was out of sight.

"Come on," I said. "We have to get to the bottom of the mountain before Red X does."

"Why before him?" Cyborg asked.

"He can leave and get to Slade," I said. "Before he pulled me away from the edge however, I saw that the entrance was sealed off by the snow."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy asked. "Let's get off this stupid mountain already."

We found a safe spot to go down and I checked to make sure that Slade or Rocco weren't down there.

"Safest and easiest way down the mountain," I said. "If we hurry, we'll be down in ten hours or a little more."

We started going down the mountain and a few loose rocks fell down the side. There was some snow at the top of the mountain, but there was more at the bottom. I expected there to be more snow at the top and less at the bottom, but when it was the mountain of Paradise, things weren't always normal.

"Do you think Red X was telling the truth about us living in Paradise for three weeks?" Raven asked.

"That's the only thing I believe he said the truth about," I said. "I think that's why Blood Rain didn't want us staying in Paradise. If we stayed we'd have thought we would never die when time was going at a normal pace out here."

"Dude, that really confuses me," Beast Boy said.

"When are you ever _not_ confused?" Raven asked.

"I-Hey!"

"Knock it off you guys," I said. "We're almost-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Robin!"

I was falling down the mountain where most of the snow was and I couldn't stop. I caught a glimpse of a part of the mountain ahead of me and I saw that it was leveling out. The only problem was that it was going to end and I would fall off of the mountain… to my death.

I started slowing down and I hit a few rocks that were protruding from the snow and I had a few scratches and bumps from the impact. I stopped a few centimeters away from the edge and my eyes were closed as I was losing consciousness from hitting one of the rocks with my head.

The wind picked up and as if in slow motion, the wind pushed me over the edge and I started falling. But instead of fear, I felt a wave of calmness as I fell faster towards the bottom where I'd surely die.

But then I felt an animal putting their weight into my body and it had me by the scruff of the neck. We landed on a level ground of snow and I tried to get the animal off of me. The weight lifted and the animal helped me to my paws. I looked beside me and it was a female wolf.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the one who saved your life," the she-wolf said. "That's who I am."

"No, what's your name?"

"Oh, yeah, name's Terra. What's yours?"

* * *

Me: Terra? Why Terra? That's probably what all of you are thinking right now huh? Well, Robin had to be saved by someone and Terra was the only one I could think of. Some of you said in your reviews a few chapters back that you didn't think Terra should be in this fic. I wasn't going to add her until I started writing down the part where Robin was falling to his "death" and I thought it would be a good idea to add her in. Sorry for those who can't stand Terra, but it's just the way it has to be.

So, leave a review on your thoughts for this chapter and chapter 13 will be up sometime next week.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	13. Hunters

Me: Short chapter and character death. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Slade's POV:

"What's taking that Red X kid so long?" Rocco asked.

"There's snow covering the entrance," I said. "He'll have trouble getting through."

I went over to the patch of snow and I started digging. Rocco came up and he started digging too. Once we touched a certain spot, Rocco and I went flying backwards. I landed first and Rocco and he landed on me, knocking the wind out of me in the process.

"That hurt," Rocco said.

"Get off me," I said dangerously.

I pushed him off and he landed face first into the snow. He pulled his head from the snow and he glared at me.

"What was that for?" Rocco asked angrily.

I ignored him as I looked at the entrance of the mountain and the snow was shifting. Five minutes later, Red X emerged from the snow, but Robin wasn't with him.

"Where is he?" I asked dangerously.

Red X looked around and he said, "Not here. Tough luck, I'll just be going now."

Red X started walking away, but I pounced on him. He was stupid enough to turn around once I left the ground and I had him pinned onto his back.

"Where is he?" I yelled.

"They climbed the mountain," Red X said calmly. "They had me surrounded and I lost a fight to Robin already, so I couldn't face them all at once."

I smacked Red X across the face and he growled in pain as my claws pierced his muzzle.

"I don't care if they killed you!" I shouted. "All I want is Robin and I want him now!"

"Well he's probably long gone now."

"_What_ did you just say?" I asked Rocco angrily as I faced him.

"I said he's probably long gone now," Rocco repeated.

"Sticking up for him now are you?" I asked Rocco as I advanced on him in rage. "Starting to care about where Robin is and where he's going now are you?"

"I care for no one, but myself," Rocco said. "I don't care about Robin and I definitely don't care about you. I don't even know why I'm helping you in the first place. Face it Slade, no matter what you do, Robin will always be one step ahead of you and I don't even care."

Rocco started going the way we came three weeks ago and my anger left when I saw him leaving.

"Rocco! Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"I'm going home!"

"You can't go home yet!" I shouted. "We have to find Robin!"

"Yeah, watch me!"

_Bang!_

"Rocco!"

Hunters were shooting at Rocco and he was running back to Red X and me.

"We can't take all of these humans on," Red X said. "We need to climb the mountain."

"I never back down from a fight."

I ran at the humans and they were shooting at Rocco and me. I was too fast for the bullets and I dodged all of them. I jumped at a hunter who was trying to load up his gun and we fell to the ground. I bit into his neck and the human's blood went into my mouth and down my chin. Red X joined into the fight and we killed most of the humans except for three.

"I'll take this one," Rocco said attacking the human on his left.

Red X took the human in front of him and I attacked the human who was behind me. Rocco killed his human instantly and I killed mine a few seconds later.

_Bang!_

I heard the gunshot behind me and I looked at what was shot. Red X was lying on the ground and blood was seeping onto the snow and it was coming from underneath him.

_Bang!_

Pain shot through my back paw as a bullet went through it and I fell to the ground from the pain. Rocco killed the human that Red X couldn't kill and he killed him. I looked down at my back paw and blood was coming out very fast. The snow was turning black from all the blood and it hurt to move my paw. But I swallowed the pain and I stood up.

"Red X is dead," Rocco said. "And now you're hurt. This isn't worth it Slade. We better get home and forget about Robin or you will die."

I wasn't listening as I limped towards the mountain and I found a safe place to climb.

"I'm going after Robin."

"Slade, just let it go," Rocco said as he ran up to me from behind. "In the condition you're in-"

"I don't care," I said. "I'm not going home until I have Robin and that's final."

I placed my front paws on the first ledge and I pulled myself up, the pain in my back paw getting worse. I continued to climb and I didn't care if Rocco was following me or not. He was following me, but I didn't really care that he was doing at this point.

I will find you Robin and when I do, you'll wish you hadn't run away from me in the first place.

* * *

Me: Yes, Red X is dead and Slade's really hurt. What'll happen next chapter? More will be posted soon.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	14. Terra

Me: Sorry for the wait guys. I've been sick with a cold and it's hard for me to concentrate on things. I'd like to thank all of you guys for reading this so far 'cause it's doing way better than my Rocky/Slade Story. This has more hits and reviews and it's on more favorites than the Rocky/Slade Story and I'm actually grateful for that. I hope this story continues to be popular and keep sending in your reviews 'cause I love them.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Me: So, read and review like you've been doing since the beginning.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"Thanks again for saving me Terra," I said.

"You'd have done the same for me Robin," Terra said.

"Robin, are you sure you are undamaged?"

"Yeah Star," I said. "I hope I didn't scare you guys back there."

We finally got off the mountain and we let Terra join our pack. We heard gunshots a few hours ago, but they were so far away that we didn't worry about hunters finding us.

Beast Boy seemed to like Terra a lot and he was almost always speechless when he was around her. Terra was a whitish grey wolf and she had beautiful blue eyes. Raven didn't trust her at first, but the longer we walked, the more Rae got used to Terra being around. Terra was a really nice she-wolf and she liked every one of us.

"Terra, what is your favorite color, if you had a spirit animal, what would it be, and what powers would you have?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Um, red, lizard, and an earthmover," Terra said awkwardly. "Why do you ask?"

"My curiosity abounds," Star replied. "And I would like to know you better friend."

"I'm a, uh, loner and I didn't know my, uh, parents very well," Terra said almost sadly. "They died when I was really young and… um, yeah."

Terra looked down at the ground sadly and my ears drooped slightly. Terra lost her parents when she was young too, just like mine.

"Must have been hard living alone huh?" I asked."

"Yeah, it was," Terra said. "I really don't like talking about it."

"I lost my parents too," I said. "When we were in Wolf Paradise, I saw them for the first time since I was a baby. But they moved on after I talked to them. Blood Rain was about to tell me who had killed them, but he didn't have the chance to tell me."

"Sorry," Terra said. "It must have been hard seeing them."

"So, uh, Terra, how does it fell to be with friends for the first time in a long time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, it's, um, nice I guess," Terra said. "But I'm so used to being alone."

"Cool," Beast Boy said happily. "We're going to have so much fun, right guys?"

"What ever you say B," Cyborg said.

We walked on for a few more hours and we stopped when it grew dark. Cyborg went hunting and we ate when he brought it back.

"I love the night sky," Terra said after she was looking at the stars for a few minutes. "I love looking at the stars and the moon."

"I love sunsets," I said. "Watching it takes away my worries and my pain. I remember watching sunsets with my Mom and Dad every night before going to bed."

"But, ever since you've been with Slade-" Raven started.

"-You couldn't watch it," Beast Boy finished for her.

"Yeah," I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "It's all because of Slade."

Just thinking about him made my anger rise to it's highest level.

"Why don't we stop talking about him," Raven suggested at the look on my face. "We have a long walk tomorrow."

"When are we going to stop and settle down?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, are we going to walk for the rest of our lives?"

"No, but we have to make sure that they can't find us," I said referring to Slade and Rocco.

"But that's going to take forever dude," Beast Boy almost shouted.

"Either Slade and Rocco die first, or we do," Raven said. "Only then will we be able to settle down as a pack."

"Well the next cave we find, I vote we stay there for a few weeks," Beast Boy said.

We went to sleep and we would wake up early in the morning.

* * *

Slade's POV:

I was licking my bloody back paw and I was trying to numb the pain. We made little progress and we were still on the mountain.

"We should stop traveling until your paw has healed," Rocco said. "It won't heal unless you let it rest."

I ignored Rocco and I started walking again. The pain was excruciating, but I had to catch up to Robin.

"I won't stop until I get my paws and Robin," I said. "He will not get away from me that easily."

Rocco followed and we continued down the mountain.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Robin's POV:

"How much longer until we find the next river?" Beast Boy asked.

I sniffed the air, but5 I couldn't smell any trace of water yet.

"Not for a while Beast Boy," I said. "Unless you know where we can find one."

I was directing this at Terra and she looked around.

"I think there's river in that direction."

Terra was facing east and she sniffed the ground.

"Find anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, it's this way," Terra said as she went to the east.

We followed her and we found a river in twenty minutes. We all took a drink and we crossed the river.

"It's a good thing this river is calm," Cyborg said. "I don't want anyone falling down a waterfall again."

"Who fell down a waterfall?" Terra asked.

"Friend Robin did," Starfire said. "I found him after I went down the "Fall of The Water" with him."

"We were trying to get away from Slade, but Starfire and Robin managed to fall down the waterfall," Beast Boy said.

We finished crossing the river and we got back onto dry land. The trees were getting thicker the farther we went in and our light was becoming scarce. An owl hooted and Beast Boy jumped in surprise.

"It's getting creepy in here," Terra said. "I'm not afraid of the dark, but this is getting ridiculous."

Beast Boy ran ahead and is shouted after him.

"Beast Boy! Get back here!"

"Dudes! I found a cave!"

We all looked at each other and we ran after him.

"Nice work B," Cyborg said.

"I knew I'd find one," Beast Boy said happily.

"Sure you did," Raven said monotone.

Beast Boy gave her a dirty look, but he went inside. We followed him in and there was water dripping from the walls of the cave. It was warm inside and it didn't look like anything had lived here for years.

"I vote we stay," Beast Boy said quickly.

"Yes, please," Starfire said. "I am very tired and I would like to do the "resting of the limbs"."

Everyone looked at me and they waited for my decision.

"You want me to decide?" I asked.

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy said. "We understand if you're worried that Slade will find us, so you get to decide if we stay or not."

Beast Boy was giving me a pleading look and I couldn't say no.

"Alright, we'll stay," I said. "But only for a week, got it?"

"Totally," Beast Boy said.

"You got it man," Cyborg said.

"Glorious."

"Thanks Robin," Terra said.

"What they said," Raven replied.

In truth, I was also tired of walking and running from Slade. We would stay for a week, but then we'd be on our way again. Who knows, maybe Slade was dead or something bad happened to him.

_Let's hope he won't find us.

* * *

_

Me: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but this writer's block is killing me. I'll see you guys next update and remember to keep on reviewing.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	15. Pain Of The Mind And Of The Heart

Me: Nothing much to say, but remember to review at the end.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Rocco's POV:

"Will you stop it!" I shouted.

Slade was going to fast and there was a lot of snow covering the mountainside. I had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen, but Slade wouldn't listen

"Shut up Rocco!" Slade yelled behind him.

Slade was getting closer to a small ravine in the mountain and he jumped over it.

_Crash!_

"Slade!"

The ground caved in underneath of Slade and he plummeted into the ground. I ran to the ravine and I jumped to the right of the hole. I looked into the hole and there were sharp-pointed wooden poles sticking up from the ground. One of the poles was pierced into his leg with his bad back paw, but luckily it was only his leg and not his stomach or near any vital organs.

I jumped in, avoiding the poles, and I landed next to Slade whose breath was hitching with every intake of air. I grabbed the end of the pole and I pulled it out of Slade's leg.

"Damn it," Slade growled.

He stood up with great difficulty and he stumbled into me. I held him up and he growled in pain and anger.

"See what happens when you don't listen," I said. "You could've gotten yourself killed mate."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Slade said angrily.

Slade stood up against me and I didn't feel any pity for him. I looked at him angrily and I moved away from him. Slade fell to the ground and I jumped out of the hole.

"That's it, I'm getting tired of you," I said angrily as I walked away. "Don't expect any help from me."

"I don't need your help!" Slade shouted. "I don't need anybody! So go and get out of here! Don't expect me to follow you once I get out of here by myself!"

I ignored his remarks and I kept on going without glancing back.

* * *

Slade's POV:

I stood up again and I tried to jump out of the hole. I couldn't jump very high and I fell back to the ground. I yelped in pain as I landed on my bleeding leg and tears welled in my eyes. I was getting very angry and things kept getting worse. It took me an hour to finally grab onto the edge of the hole and pull myself up. I sniffed the air and I found Rocco's scent. I followed it, but I couldn't see Rocco anywhere.

Maybe I was in over my head trying to catch Robin, but thinking about him and how he got away kept me going. I ignored the screaming pain in my leg and I walked on trying to find Rocco. When I couldn't find him after two hours, I stopped and I lied down. I had just realized that I had been off of the mountain for half an hour and I was deep in the woods. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a small breeze turned up. A few crows cawed as they flew away and I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that things were going to get worse.

Thunder crashed after the thunder and it started to rain. The storm wasn't far away from where I was lying and it grew louder. The wind was slowly picking up speed and it started to get cold.

But I felt calm and warm as the rain ran down my still bleeding leg and my body and I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Thunder crashed outside and the little wolf pup curled his body with an older wolf._

"_Don't tell me you're scared?" the older wolf asked the wolf pup._

_The wolf pup nodded and the older wolf chuckled._

"_I don't like it when the sky is angry," the wolf pup said. "Why are the God's angry Daddy?"_

"_They're not angry Joseph," the older wolf said. "Its just a thunder storm, that's all. It's a part of life."_

"_Oh," Joseph said. "Is pain a part of life?"_

_The older wolf looked at his son and he said, "Yes, yes it is. Pain, sadness, death, and any emotion or being is a part of life. We might not agree with some things in life, but it will always be there. Take this thunderstorm for example. It will go away for a certain amount of time, but it will always come back and be there."_

_Joseph cuddled with his Father and he drifted off to sleep._

"_Slade, are you still up?"_

_The said wolf looked up and his eyes met a she-wolf's._

"_Yes, but Joey was having trouble sleeping," Slade said. "The storm was scaring him."_

_The she-wolf lied next to her husband and she looked down at Joseph._

"_He looks more and more like you everyday," she said. "I think Grant is a little jealous of Joey because of it."_

"_Older brothers usually are Addie," Slade said. "But I guess I wouldn't know since I was the only boy in my family. I had three sisters and they were always jealous of me. I was my Father's favorite and he paid more attention to me than my siblings. I think Rose is jealous of her brothers since she's the only girl in the family."_

"_We're all jealous," Addie said. "That's also a part of life."_

_Joey stirred, but he didn't open his eyes. Thunder and lightning split the sky and Addie got closer to Slade. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep._

'_This might just be the last time I ever see you Addie,' Slade thought. 'Ravager's stronger than before and I have my doubts.'_

_Slade closed his eyes and he too went to sleep.

* * *

_

I felt someone nudging their nose into my muzzle and I opened my eye. Rocco moved away from me and he started walking away. I stood up and I followed him.

"Sorry I got mad at you," Rocco said without looking at me. "You just frustrate me sometimes."

I didn't answer and we walked on in silence.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"Dude, I told you living there was a bad idea!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You're the one who wanted to stay," Raven said.

Beast Boy was about to argue back, but he closed his mouth.

"Well, we'll just have to find another place to live," Terra said.

We had to leave the cave 'cause it belonged to a giant mother bear with three cubs. It was too dark in that part of the forest and it wasn't a great place to stay.

"And B, you never said anything about it being a bad idea to live there," Cyborg said.

"I was thinking it," Beast Boy said.

"Sure you were," Raven said.

Beast Boy growled in annoyance and we continued walking. We made it out of the darker part of the trees and the sun was shinning down on us.

"At least we were there for a few days," I said. "And if it weren't for Star, we would've come face-to-face with the bear."

"Yeah, Star saved our butts," Beast Boy said with a toothy grin.

"I was just trying to protect my friends," Starfire said.

We ate lunch and we took a two-hour break before we started going again. There were birds chirping and crows were cawing. One particular crow kept flying close to us and Raven was getting annoyed.

"Is that crow following us or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"I hope not," Raven said.

I didn't look at the crow and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that it _was _following us.

Slade was a crow type of wolf and if I thought Slade had a spirit animal, then a crow would be it.

"What's so wrong with crows?" Terra asked.

"Slade's a big crow person (wolf)," I said. "We had several crows around our cave all year long and they acted like they lived there. They didn't harm us or anything, but I didn't like them."

"I hate Crows," Raven said.

"Uh, we know that already," Beast Boy said.

"Terra doesn't," Raven said.

"Please don't drag me into this," Terra said. "Our family was a crow type pack. We had crows everywhere, but they didn't bother us. We actually liked the crows because of the scavenger in them. They cleaned up the dead food that we didn't finish and they weren't there all the time. They'd fly south during the winter when food was scarce and they hated the summer time. The Spring and Fall time was their seasons."

The birds flew away and there was a human presence near us.

"Stay quiet," I said. "I think there's a hunter around."

We walked on carefully and we were alert with the sounds around us. I heard a twig snap and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a human in front of us and they had a gun pointed at Terra.

"Not him again," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I had steal from him a few times," Terra said. "I guess he hasn't forgotten."

"No you think?" Raven asked.

The hunter fired his gun, but we jumped out of the way.

"Run Terra!" Beast Boy shouted.

Terra did what she was told and she ran from the hunter and us. The hunter followed her and we ran after Terra, but we stayed as far away from the hunter as possible. Terra was running as fast as she could, but she almost didn't see the ground ending. She skidded to a stop and rocks fell off the cliff. She turned around and the hunter was several feet away from her.

"Terra, hold on!" I shouted.

Cyborg jumped at the hunter right as he fired and Beast Boy was trying to reach Terra.

"ARRRRRRRRRRP!"

"TERRA!" Beast Boy yelled.

Beast Boy, Raven, and I ran to the edge of the cliff and we saw Terra bleeding on the bottom of the cliff and she wasn't moving. Starfire was helping Cyborg fight the hunter and Cyborg was able to relieve the hunter of his gun. Starfire ran to the gun and she ran away with it. The hunter kicked Cyborg off of him and Cyborg growled as he faced the hunter. The hunter backed away and he ran from Cyborg. He ran over to us, along with Starfire, and we all looked down at Terra.

"Is she-?"

I looked at Starfire sadly and she had tears welling in her eyes.

"She's gone Star."

"Oh friend, you will be missed," Starfire said.

"No I won't believe it!" Beast Boy shouted. "We have to see if she's okay!"

He was about to jump down, but I stopped him.

"Beast Boy, she's not coming back," I said. "She's gone and-"

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy shouted.

He jumped off the cliff and he landed next to her. I looked at the others and I jumped down after him. Beast Boy nudged her with his nose, but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," I said.

"No, Terra," he said as tears streamed down his face. "Come back Terra."

I lifted my head and I howled to the heavens and I knew that Beast Boy would never be the same again.

Me: I just noticed that I'm a very depressing writer. Most of my fan fics have death in them and I just now noticed. Yes, all you Terra people can throw rotten tomatoes at me, but no killing or flaming me. Just like Red X, she wasn't in a whole lot of chapters, but for this prophecy of Slade's to work, this story can only have the two male and two females as pack members along with Robin. I decided to update this twice today 'cause last chapter was pretty short and I wanted to make all of you wolf lovers happy. Please leave a review and you might get the next update tomorrow or Wednesday. Bye-cha fro now my loyal readers, writers, and reviewers.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	16. Aftermath of Terra's Death

Me: Sorry it's so short, but I'm losing ideas for this story. I pretty much know what's going to happen at the end, but I can't think of anything before that. I'm thinking that there will still be more chapters before the ending, but I can't think of anything at the moment. Not sure how much this chapter will be, but I hope you like it all the same. Read and review, or don't, doesn't matter too much to me.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Robin's POV:

Things were very different now that Terra wasn't with us. Beast Boy wouldn't talk to anyone and he wouldn't eat. Starfire would cry with silent tears and she'd only talk if someone asked her a question. Raven showed no emotions and she was pretty quiet like Beast Boy and Starfire. Cyborg and I felt terrible, but we weren't entirely sad about her leaving. I told Blood Rain and my parents to watch over her in my howl after her death and I felt better because of it.

It's been a week since she died and we were making little progress. Beast Boy kept looking back every five minutes and it was slowing us down. Beast Boy wouldn't shed tears, but I knew he wanted to cry as much as Starfire did.

Things were just different and I didn't know what to do anymore. That same feeling of going back to Slade kept popping back into my brain, but another part of me told me to keep going no matter what my mind told me.

I just hoped Slade had forgotten about me by now, but I knew he was still out there searching. Still wanting me back to help him kill the innocent like he made Blood Rain and the others do.

I also wondered what had happened to Buster since he wasn't with Slade and Rocco when we crossed the icy river. I couldn't think of him being dead 'cause he was almost as strong as Blood Rain was when he was still alive. Part of me didn't care if he was alive, but another part of me hoped he was.

"BB, will you please stop doing that?" Cyborg asked.

I looked at Beast Boy and he was looking behind him again. He didn't answer Cyborg and he walked past us without a word.

"Just leave him alone Cyborg," I said. "He just needs time."

Cyborg nodded and we followed Beast Boy again.

"Robin, can I talk to you?" Raven asked.

I told the others to keep walking and I turned my attention to Raven.

"What is it?"

"That crow keeps following us," she said nodding at it. "I have a bad feeling it's waiting for something."

"Something?" I asked.

"Okay someone," Raven said. "I think it's waiting for you."

"Why do you think that?" I asked confused.

"What if Slade can talk to the crows and he's making it follow you?" she asked. "What if Slade is back there and he's catching up?"

I looked behind me and the crow took off.

"I don't want to think about that," I said. "Let's catch up to the others and keep going."

We followed the others and we were on our way again.

* * *

Slade's POV:

"CAW! CAW! CAW!"

I looked up and a crow was standing on a tree branch that was looking over a cliff. I walked to the edge and I looked down.

There was a dead female wolf and it looked like she had been shot. I jumped down and Rocco followed. I sniffed her dead body and she had been dead for a week.

"A hunter must have done it," Rocco said indicating the bullet wound.

"CAW!"

I looked up at the crow and he landed down next to the dead she-wolf. He looked at me with his beady black eye and I glared at it.

"Let's go find Robin," I said.

"Are you sure that we'll find him?" Rocco asked.

"We'll find him," I said.

"How do you know?"

I climbed up the cliff and I started walking with Rocco right behind me.

"I know because he's close by," I said with a smile. "_Very_ close by."

* * *

Me: Told you it would be short, but please review anyways and we'll get into the next chapter soon. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	17. Welcome Back Beast Boy

Me: I do not own Teen Titans. That's it.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"Friend Beast Boy, please eat something," Starfire pleaded.

Beast Boy just looked at her and she sighed.

"Come on B," Cyborg pressed on. "I don't think Terra would want you starving yourself man."

Beast Boy stood up and he walked away.

"Why don't you talk to him," Raven suggested. "He talked to you when you were upset about your parents."

I looked up and I stood. I followed Beast Boy and he was lying by the river we were staying near. He lifted his head as I lied next to him and he gave me a very sad look.

"Someone once told me that, no matter how hard loving someone you know is, you still have to live your life and get over it," I said as I looked up at the stars.

"Who said that?"

I looked at Beast Boy and he looked at me.

"You did," I said. "You're doing the same thing I did when I saw my parents move on. I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't eat, and I'd ignore everyone. But after you came and talked to me, I understood that I had to move on and forget it."

Beast Boy looked into the water and he said, "But I don't want to forget about her. She may not have loved me, but I sure did."

"I know it's hard," I said, "but you can't mope forever and you definitely can't starve yourself. Plus, I kind of miss your stupid jokes."

Beast Boy smiled at this and he directed it over to me.

"Thanks dude," he said. "Can we go now, I'm starving."

"Heh, sure," I said.

We stood up and we went back to the others.

"Friend Beast Boy, you are feeling better, yes?" Starfire asked.

"I will when I have food in my stomach," Beast Boy said.

"Glad to have you back to your old self buddy," Cyborg said giving Beast Boy his food.

We finished eating and we made shapes with the stars. We went to bed an hour later and we woke up early the next morning. Beast Boy was back to his old self and he was trying to crack jokes.

"Why did the aardvark cross the lake?"

"To beat up the wolf telling jokes about him," Raven said.

"To beat up the wolf telling jokes about him…" Cyborg said shaking his head as he laughed.

"Now that's funny," I said laughing.

"Yes, it was so funny, we forgot to laugh."

I stopped dead in my tracks and I slowly turned to the speaker.

"Nice to see you again Robin."

Slade and I stood in front of each other in silence. I was angry, but Slade looked so cool, calm, and collected. Rocco was standing behind Slade and my friends were standing behind me, ready for battle. A crow flew over us and it screeched.

"CAW! CAW! CAW!"

It was now or never…

Good vs. Evil…

And only one would win.

* * *

Me: Sorry to end it there. Next chapter will be up soon and it'll have a very unexpected cliffhanger at the end. It will be short and no action, but something no one but I would think of happens. You'll have to wait tomorrow or Saturday for the next chapter. Catch ya'll later for now. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses **


	18. The Truth And The Lies Part 1

Me: Well here's the cliffhanger chapter like I promised and I've thought about how I'm going to type this since yesterday, so, read and review.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Slade's POV:

"Are you going to fight me Robin?" I asked.

"If I have to, yes," he said angrily. "I'll be able to defeat you once and for all."

"You're not defeating me at all," I said smoothly. "I'm more trained than you and all of your friends combined. But I'm not here to fight you, but to take you home."

"Don't you get it?" he asked angrily. "I'll never go home with you. I've been with my one true family this whole time and they are my friends. You will _never _be my family."

"You don't have a choice you little brat," Rocco said.

I turned my head slightly in Rocco's direction, but no one took notice. In fact, no one could see the fire burning in my eye.

"I don't need you any more," Robin said dangerously.

My plan would be starting now. (See chapter 5)

"Robin, do you know who killed your parents?" I asked.

"No, I don't," he said angrily.

"Because I do."

Robin looked at me, slightly wide eyed, and he said, "Who? Who killed them?"

I could hear the urgency in Robin's voice, but I wasn't going to answer him yet.

"I'll only tell you if you promise me that you'll come home and leave your friends behind," I said. "You only have one chance to know who is responsible for your parents death Robin and I suggest you _take it._"

I could see the confusion in Robin's eyes and he looked at his friends.

"I… I don't know…"

"Man, if you want to know who killed your parents, go ahead," Cyborg said with a small smile on his face.

"Dude, it's your life, your choice," Beast Boy said, "and we won't care what you choose."

"We will always be your friends Robin," Starfire said, "no matter where you are."

Robin looked at Raven and she gave him a small nod and a smile.

"If you want to know who killed your parents, I'll support your decision," she said. "You decide your future… and your friends."

Robin faced me again and he looked sad and determined.

"I promise," he said finally.

"Good," I said.

"Now who killed them?" Robin asked.

"Mind your manners Robin," I said.

"Who killed them… sir?"

I smiled and I looked into Robin's eyes.

"Someone whose been living with you for a long time," I said. He looked at me confusedly. "Your parents killer is someone you've known most of your life… and I'm not talking about Blood Rain."

"Blood Rain would never have wanted to kill my parents," Robin said. "I already knew he wasn't the one. Who killed my parents?"

"Silly Robin, you've known about your parents' deaths for a long time and you still don't know who killed them," I said. I took a few steps towards Robin and said, "_**Rocco** _killed your parents."

* * *

Me: Told you it would be a surprise ending and cliffhanger. But I won't leave you in the dark with what happens next, so next update might be some time next week. And for a fair warning, next chapter will have some cussing and a big fight scene. Already I've said too much, so I'll shut up now and I'll let you review. Let me know your thoughts about what might be going down next chapter and any questions you might have. Adios for now amigos.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	19. The Truth And The Lies Part 2

Me: I just like to say a few things to my reviewers.

**Timberfox:** Yes, Slade is a fricken liar.

**Italia46:** I hope you review this chapter.

**Lyokobattler:** Hope to have a review from you soon.

**StarfireK:** Where'd ya go? Please review soon.

**Sith-chan:** Where'd ya go? You last reviewed chapter 12. Please review soon.

**Gray Wolf Goddess:** I hope you continue to like this story.

**Strix Moonwing:** Please come back and review.

**Gaara-Chibi:** It's what Slade does best.

Me: Thanks for reviewing guys and there's still more to come, I promise.

**Warning:** Some cuss words.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"_Do you promise to come home and leave your friends behind?"_

"_I promise."

* * *

_

Robin's POV:

I couldn't believe it. No, I **_wouldn't_** believe it. I had lived with my parent's killer for most of my life and I didn't even know. And no one even told me.

Part of my mind was yelling, **_"It's a lie! It's a lie!"_** but I told it to shut up.

"Slade, you lying Son of a Bitch!" Rocco yelled. "I've supported you for as long as I can remember and now you're selling me out!"

"It makes you angry, doesn't it Robin?" Slade asked. "Angry enough to want revenge?"

I was very angry and nothing, not even my friends or my parents, mattered. The only thing that mattered was me killing my parent's killer.

"You killed them!" I shouted.

I ran at Rocco and I jumped at him. I tackled him to the ground and I was trying to bite him. Rocco kicked me off of him and I flew in the air. I landed on my paws and Rocco jumped on me. He pinned me to the ground and he was getting angry.

"I didn't kill you parents you little shit!" he yelled.

"You liar!"

I scratched Rocco across the face and he fell off of me. I jumped on his vulnerable back and I clamped my jaws onto his neck. He was trying to get me off, but I held on.

"Robin, I didn't kill them!" Rocco shouted. "Slade's lying to you!"

I was blinded by rage and I wasn't listening. Rocco rolled over and he crushed me under his weight. I pushed him off with my back paws and he fell to the ground in front of me. As I jumped at him, Rocco stood up and he started running. I ran after him and I could barely make out Starfire and my friends yells.

Rocco ran behind a cliff and I stopped. I was growling and I was searching for him. Before I knew what was happening, someone jumped me from above and he tackled me to the ground. He grabbed my neck with his jaws and I tried getting him off.

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

I rammed the wolf on top of me into the cliff and I heard a sickening crack. The wolf went limp and he released his hold on my neck. I turned around and Rocco was lying next to the cliff and he was bleeding.

"Robin!"

I ignored Starfire and I said, "How could I have been so stupid? You killed my parents and no one even told me."

"I… didn't kill them… Robin," Rocco said sounding exhausted. "Was… it really worth… killing… me? Was it… worth it?"

My face slackened and I stopped growling. As Rocco went limp, his words echoed through my head.

_**Was it worth it?**_

I didn't know if it was worth it or not, but I didn't feel any better.

_**Is revenge worth it?**_

No, revenge wasn't worth it… wasn't worth _this._

"Robin."

I slowly turned my head and Starfire was standing next to me.

"Star I-"

"It is okay Robin," Starfire said. "I will always be your friend, no matter what."

I looked down at Rocco and he wasn't breathing. I had my revenge, but it didn't seem enough.

"I've had my revenge, but…" I didn't know what to say.

"Revenge is not always the answer," Starfire said. "But what is done, is done. You can't bring him back."

"He… He killed my parents, but I don't… I don't _feel _anything," I said sadly. "I don't-"

Tears leaked out my eyes and I looked away from Rocco and everyone that was still there.

_If revenge is supposed to be sweet, why do I feel so miserable?

* * *

_

Slade's POV:

I walked in front of Robin and he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Slade I-"

Another lie wouldn't hurt him.

"It's okay Robin," I said. "I should have told you from the beginning, but I just couldn't."

"He… he killed them," Robin said choking on his tears. "He killed them and-"

"Now he's dead." Robin looked down at the ground and he had his eyes shut tight. My plan worked and now Robin was coming home. "It's time to go home now Robin."

Robin looked up and he said, "But-"

"You made a promise Robin," I said cutting him off. "I told you who killed your parents and you've agreed to come home, leaving your friends behind."

Robin looked at his friends and they all looked sad.

_You don't need friends Robin.

* * *

_

Robin's POV:

I looked at Starfire's sad face and my friends looked sad too.

"Starfire I don't want-"

"You made a promise Robin," she said. "I do not wish to let you go, but my ancestors believe in sacrifice and promises. If you promise to serve the Alpha Male in battle, you must fight. I do not wish to see us fight and I do not wish to forget about you. You will be in my heart no matter where you go."

I looked into Starfire's eyes and I felt her sadness.

"We'll miss you dude," Beast Boy said coming up beside me. "You're a great friend and we'll never forget you."

"I second that," Cyborg said.

"I never believed in friendship until I met you," Raven said. "I'll miss you Robin… we all will."

I looked at all of my friends and they looked sad and happy at the same time.

"You're the greatest friends… I've ever had," I said with more tears in my eyes.

I looked away from my friends and Slade was standing in front of me.

"Come Robin."

Slade started walking the way we came and I looked at my friends one more time. My friends looked at me proudly and I smiled.

"I'll never forget you," I whispered.

I followed Slade and we headed home.

* * *

Me: And Slade is still lying to him. Poor boy has to leave his friends and live with the real killer. This isn't the end. Nope, not by a long shot. We still have more to go. This will probably be close to 30 chapters, maybe more. Stay tuned for the next update. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	20. Going Home

Me: Don't really have anything to say right now, but please review and chapter will be pretty short.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Robin's POV:

As I walked behind Slade, I noticed he was limping and when I looked closer I noticed he had a scar on the same leg he was limping on. I stopped and I looked behind me.

I had been staring for what seemed like forever and I was just aware that Slade was standing next to me. I jumped and I backed away from him, worried that he would hit me.

"It's a funny thing friendship," he said. "You think you'll have it forever, but when it's gone…"

He trailed off and he started walking again. I took one last glance behind me and I followed him. We walked on in silence for a long time and it was almost killing me.

"I… I talked to Blood Rain." Slade stopped, but he didn't meet my gaze. "I talked to him in Wolf Paradise and…"

I couldn't go on with what I wanted to say and Slade started walking again. I followed him and I couldn't help looking at his limping leg.

"Was shot once then fell into a bear trap." I looked up at Slade, but he still wouldn't look at me. "And if it weren't for me, Red X might still be alive."

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I've made too many mistakes in my life Robin and you've made some too. I hate failure and I hate loosing what's mine," Slade said. He looked up at the sky and he said, "We'll stop for tonight."

Slade lied underneath a tree and I lied near a tree as far away from Slade as possible, but where I could still see the sun set.

"I'm not yours," I whispered.

* * *

**Next Day: February 18, 2001…**

Slade's POV:

Most of the morning Robin had been looking behind every ten minutes and it was getting on my nerves. As I kept walking, I felt like I was missing something. I stopped and I looked behind me.

Robin was looking down the cliff where Rocco and I found the she-wolf and his body was slackened and I heard him sniffling.

"Robin?"

I walked up to him and he had tears in his eyes. They were silent tears, but I felt Robin's sadness.

"Her name was Terra," he said. "She saved my life and she was our friend too."

He walked past me and he started walking in the direction of home again. I followed and it started to rain. I walked beside Robin and he was still crying silently.

"Why do you cry Robin?" I asked. "You don't see me crying over the pain of death and loss, so why should you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked sadly. "I've lost my friends, my parents, the closest thing to a brother, I've lost everything. My pride, my happiness, everything I care about is dead. No body gets how I feel. No body gets it."

"No body gets what Robin?" I asked sternly.

"No body gets me, no one understands _me_," he said. "I thought killing Rocco would make me feel better, but I feel worse. My parents were right, revenge does nothing. It makes people worse than the one you had revenge on. I just want… I just want to be… I just want to go home."

He quickened his pace and he walked away from me.

_You may not realize it Robin, but I get it. We are so much alike that I feel what you feel. We'll be home soon Robin… I promise.

* * *

_

Me: So Robin feels worse than what he felt from before. Things will get worse I'm afraid so hang tight and next chapter will be up soon.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	21. Slade's Nightmare

Me: Nothing to say here either. I decided to update again 'cause I'm basically bored. Anyways, review at the end.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Slade's POV:

We had reached the mountain a few hours later and we started climbing it. It was getting dark so we stopped for the night. Robin was a bit annoyed at stopping here and I wondered why. I sniffed the air and I found Robin and that she-wolf's scent. I assumed this was the place where Terra saved Robin, but I wasn't going to ask if I was right or not. Robin was already asleep and he was facing where the sun usually set. I was slowly falling asleep and my eye was slowly closing.

* * *

"Do you even know the way home?" Robin asked. 

"Of course I do Robin," I said.

"Sure you do," he said. "We've been traveling around in circles for three days."

"Are you telling me I'm lost?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, we're lost," Robin said. "Why I hang around you is beyond me."

I stopped and I faced Robin.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that," I said angrily. "Where'd you learn to talk to me like that?"

"From you," Robin said. "You're the one teaching me… **_Master_**."

I did a double take. Robin never called_ me_ master even though I've told him to call me that for ages. But just to make sure-

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"You heard me **_Master_**," he sneered.

This wasn't Robin, this would never be Robin, but he was standing there, right in front of me and calling me master when he never called me that.

"You're not Robin," I said.

"What's the matter old timer?" Robin asked. "Your not afraid of your own son are you? Come on _**Dad** _say something **_Master_**-ful, or are you too scared and weak to teach me." I was getting angry and Robin started laughing, but it wasn't his laugh. "What's the matter? Scared?" I growled louder and he laughed harder. "That's what you are, a coward. Your afraid of me."

My anger was over the top. So, without thinking, I jumped on him and I pinned him to the ground on his back. But he started laughing harder and it made me angrier.

"Stop laughing Robin!" I shouted angrily. "Stop it right now!"

"Heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm not Robin!" he laughed. "Heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm you!"

He continued to laugh and he couldn't stop. I looked at him wide-eyed as he continued to laugh hysterically and I knew this wasn't Robin.

No, it was Robin…

He was becoming **_me_**.

* * *

I woke up with a start and it was still dark outside, but there was some light as the sun started to rise. I looked over at Robin and he was still sleeping peacefully. 

"It was just a dream," I said out loud. "It was just a…" I paused as it dawned on me. "No, he _is_ becoming me."

I stood up and I walked over to him.

_At least he still looks like Robin._

What was I thinking? Of course he looked like Robin. He would always be Robin, but he'd be emotionless and empty like me.

_Pull yourself together, he won't be emotionless and empty._

I kept telling myself this.

"CAW! CAW!"

I turned around and a crow was standing on a rock in front of me. It tilted its head and he was boring his beady black eye into me. The sun started rising and the crow cawed again.

"Slade?"

I jumped slightly and I turned my head.

"CAW!"

The crow flew away into the rising sun and Robin had awoken. He stared at me expressionlessly and he was waiting for me to say something. I couldn't think of anything to say, so he spoke instead.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I turned away and I started walking again.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Robin, I'm sure," I said slightly angry.

"Sorry… sir."

I shook my head and I started climbing again.

We walked up the mountain in silence and I kept taking small glances at Robin to make sure he didn't start sprouting devil wings or something. He didn't notice me and he walked with his head facing the ground. A few rocks fell down the side of the mountain and we didn't make a sound. Clouds started covering up the sun and it started to rain again. Rain was making the mountain wet and it was a little slippery. Five hours later we made it towards the top where Rocco and I started climbing and Robin looked down at the ground.

The humans were still there, but Red X couldn't be seen. Some of the humans were gone and I supposed some bears found them and ate them. There were some bones lying around and blood was still lightly visible on the grass. I looked at Robin and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Come on," I said. "We have to keep moving."

Robin swallowed and we made our way down the mountain.

"Is this where you were shot?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him and he was keeping his eyes away from the dead bodies and instead looked to his left, away from me.

"Yes Robin," I said.

We made it to the bottom two hours later and we started walking away from the bodies towards the frozen river. Robin stopped and he looked at the entrance to Paradise. He stared into the cave and I gave him a "don't-even-think-about-it" look.

"I'll never go back to that place," he said. "Time is different in there and it brings back too many memories of what once was."

He walked past me and I looked at the entrance. He started crossing the ice and I followed.

* * *

Me: And Robin is still feeling bad. Also, I'll give you a cyber cookie if you can guess where I got the idea for Slade's nightmare. It's pretty easy and if you can guess it, you'll get a cyber cookie. Not sure when the next update will be, but I'm thinking about what might come next. Catch ya then. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	22. Almost Home

Me: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but my Internet stopped working on Wednesday night and my dad hasn't fixed the damn problem yet. So, sorry for making you wait for this chapter when I said I'd update this weekend.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Me: Please leave a review. :3

* * *

Robin's POV:

We were lost.

Slade and I didn't recognize anything. Slade was ahead of me and he was sniffing the air.

"If Blood Rain were here, he'd be able to find the way home," Slade said.

I wasn't listening and I thought I heard something. I found the source of the noise and a human came out from behind the trees. Slade growled and he stood in front of me.

"Yo! Dad! I found two wolves!"

Two more humans came out from the trees and one, I assumed, was the dad and the other, a little boy who had to be the teenager's brother.

"Hey there," the father said after he knelt down and extended his hand. "Come here, I won't hurt you."

"They look lost," the teenager said.

"Come on, we'll help you find your way."

"They just want to help," I said. "They look friendly."

Slade continued to growl and my ears drooped.

"The bigger one has only one eye," the teenager said.

"They just want to help Slade," I said. "Please."

Slade's growl was in his throat now and he walked cautiously towards the humans. I smiled and wagged my tail and I too started walking towards the humans.

"Time to put your fighting skills to the test Robin," Slade said.

I stopped.

"Wait. What?" Before I knew it, Slade jumped at the father and he sunk his teeth into his neck. "NO!"

The father fell over and blood splattered the ground.

"Dad!"

The teenager tackled Slade and he was trying to force him off of his dead father. Slade rammed the back of his head into the teenager's forehead and he fell off of Slade. Then Slade jumped on the teenager and he bit into the teenager's neck too. He moved his head while he hung to the teenager's neck and blood was flowing down his mouth. The little boy stood back in fear and I went to help him.

But Slade beat me to him and he killed the little kid too. Slade stepped back and I stood behind him, growling.

"Why did you do that for?" I screamed in anger. "They only wanted to help! You didn't have to-ARRRRRRRRRRRP!"

I fell to the ground and Slade hovered over me like an ominous black cloud.

"Don't be foolish Robin," Slade said dangerously. "They would have tried killing us."

I stood up in anger and I was literally pissed.

"They were just trying to help!" I shouted, tears forming in my eyes in pain and anger. "How is that trying to kill us?"

"That's what humans want you to think Robin!" Slade shouted. "They'll either sell us off or kill us!"

"No, that's what _you_ want me to think!" I shouted. "If you kill humans are you any better?"

Slade didn't answer and he was growling slightly. When he did speak, it was totally off topic.

"We're wasting time."

He started walking, but I wouldn't budge.

"No."

Slade stopped and he turned around.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Slade's eye narrowed and he walked up to me. He was right in my face and our noses were practically touching.

"If you don't keep walking, I'll turn back around and kill your friends," he said dangerously.

"You… wouldn't," I said defiantly.

"Watch me."

We stared each other down and Slade was winning. I walked back few steps and I tore my gaze away from him and I walked past him.

"I'll never let you endanger my friends."

I started running and it took a few seconds for Slade to register.

"Robin!"

_If you want to catch me, you won't be able to kill my friends at the same time._

I could hear Slade running after me and I ran faster. I ran past a lot of trees and the path started clearing.

Before I knew it, I was falling over towards a river and I fell in.

_**SPLASH!**_

I floated towards the bottom of the river and water filled my lungs. I heard a splash above me and even though my vision was blurry, I saw another wolf swimming down to me. The wolf swam past me and he was behind me. He grabbed the scruff of my neck and he pushed off the bottom of the river. I closed my eyes and a few seconds later, I breathed in fresh air. I was being dragged across the river and two minutes later, I felt soft ground underneath me. I was shivering from the coldness of the water and I was taking in a ton of air. The wolf, who I knew was Slade, covered his body on mine and he was trying to keep me warm.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"Q-quiet Robin," Slade said. "Don't y-you ever do th-that to me again."

"I w-want t-to go h-home."

"We're almost home," Slade said. "I-I promise."

* * *

Slade's POV:

I admit I was scared when I saw Robin falling into the water. I jumped right in after him and he was floating towards the bottom of the icy waters. I feared for his life and more importantly mine. Because if Robin died, then I would die along with him. But I was also angry that he had done it and I would punish him once we got home. Luckily he landed in the river where Rocco and I first met his friends, so we were only three days away from home. Robin was shivering uncontrollably for two hours and he kept stating the obvious that he was cold. I didn't say a word 'cause I was cold too, but Robin was colder.

An hour later he stopped shivering and the sun was going down, but his body jerked every few minutes because of his muscles. He probably had a fever too because that water was just too cold. He had fallen asleep and I was looking at him with a frown on my face.

I felt the way I did when I first took Robin and when he slept by me. I had a smile on my face then and I soon fell asleep after he did, but now… I wasn't smiling.

I rolled away from him and I stood up. I walked over to the water and I looked at my reflection. But what looked back at me wasn't what I once was.

Instead, I was an empty, hated shell and I only cared about myself.

* * *

Me: Slade's still being an ass and he still only cares about himself. He only fears for his life, not Robin's, but if he allows Robin to die, he will die along with him.

It's time to congratulate Sunset15 for guessing my idea for Slade's dream last chapter. I got the idea from "Apprentice 1" when Robin dreams about fighting Slade.

**CONGRATULATIONS SUNSET15!**

Anyways, she got 2 cyber cookies and I'm giving her a hug right now. Please review and next chapter will be posted sometime next week. :3

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	23. Trouble At Home

Me: Sorry for taking a long time to update this. I was busy with school and I had a busy weekend. The next update after this won't be until after Easter 'cause I'm going to be very busy this coming weekend. It might be posted on Friday, but I have school conferences in the morning so I might not sure if chapter 24 will be posted until after the weekend. Have a great Easter everyone. : 3

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"Don't you think we should keep moving?" I asked. "We're only a half an hour away from home."

Slade was lying on the ground and he had his eye closed.

"Just relax a bit Robin," Slade said. "We have all the time in the world before we go home."

I heard a noise behind me, but Slade didn't seem disturbed by it. I looked around and my ears perked up. I saw something large walk behind a tree, but it vanished from sight.

"Slade, I think we should keep moving."

"Robin, just lie down and take a breather," Slade said. "We'll get home when we get home."

"But-"

"Robin, don't make me repeat myself."

I faced Slade and I was about to move towards him, but I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Sl-Slade, I think you m-might want to move now," I said fearfully.

Slade opened his eye and he looked at me angrily as he stood.

"What did I just tell you Robin?" he asked angrily. "We'll go when I say we go."

I started backing away and I looked beyond Slade, my eyes wide. Slade slowly turned around and he came face-to-face with a large black bear.

"ROAR!"

The bear swiped at Slade and he hit Slade with his paw. Slade flew through the air and he collided into me. We fell to the ground and the bear advanced. Slade and I stood up and Slade stood in front of me. Slade jumped at the bear as it was about to swipe at him again and he clamped his jaws onto the bear's arm. The bear grabbed Slade with its other paw and he pried Slade off his arm. He pushed Slade into the ground and Slade closed his eye in pain.

I jumped at the bear as it was on all fours and I clamped my jaws onto his neck. The bear rose up onto his hind legs and he thrashed his head around.

"Robin!"

The bear grabbed me from behind and I unclenched my jaws. The bear threw me to the ground and it advanced on me.

"Ugh, damnit," I said.

"ROAR!"

I looked up and the bear's paw was coming down towards me.

"NO!"

As if in slow motion, Slade jumped at the bear and he grabbed the bear's neck with his jaws.

"ROWR!"

As the bear started to fall towards the ground, he grabbed Slade with his claws and he threw Slade.

"ARRRP!"

Slade flew into a large tree trunk and the bear fell to the ground, blood coming out his neck. I looked over at Slade and as the wind blew through his fur, he wouldn't move. I ran over to him and I nudged him with my nose.

"Slade!" I shouted. "Slade, please get up!" He didn't even twitch and I put my head underneath him. Surprisingly to me, I lifted Slade from the ground and I was able to get him onto my back. I sniffed the air and I found the scent of a stream. "Home."

I looked at Slade for a split seconds and I ran for home.

* * *

**1 Hour Later…**

I saw the stream up ahead and I ran faster. As I got closer to the bank, I slowed down to a walk and I reached the stream. I carefully put Slade onto the ground and I jumped into the water. I kicked the water onto Slade's face and he stirred. Slade's eye was trying to flutter open as he tried to open it and I splashed more water on his face. He slowly opened his eye and I jumped out of the stream.

"Ugh, Robin," he said in pain. "I need to tell you-"

"Come on," I interrupted him. "We're home."

Slade slowly pulled himself to his paws, but he stumbled and fell.

"I can't Robin."

"Yes, you can," I said with determination. "Now get up."

Slade tried to stand up again several times, but he kept falling and he yelped a few times as he fell.

"I… can't," he said painfully.

I stood right in front of him and I looked down at his pathetic self.

"Yes you can," I said angrily. "Home is right over this hill. We've made it this far and I'm not about to quit. Now get your lazy butt off the ground so we can go home."

Slade looked up at my determined and angry face, but he stood. He took a step and he swayed, but I held him up.

"I thought you hated me," Slade said.

"I do hate you," I said. "I hate everything about you, but that doesn't mean I won't help you. Now keep moving."

Slade gave me a small smile and he started walking up the hill. I followed closely by him and we slowly made our way to the top of the hill. The cave came into view and we slowly walked towards it. As we got closer to the entrance, a black wolf came out of the cave along with a few others. More wolves came out from behind the cave and some came from the right and the left of Slade and me. They had us surrounded and Slade growled.

"Hello Slade," the wolf said. "We've been waiting for you."

* * *

Me: Who is this new wolf? You'll find out next chapter. (Sorry for the cliffhanger)**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	24. The Real Truth

Me: Sorry for the wait, but I was so busy this week and I didn't have a lot of time to type stuff up. So here it is and it might be a very long chapter, not sure yet. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Robin's POV:

Slade tensed up next to me and I wondered who this wolf was.

"What do you want?" Slade asked.

The wolf laughed and he took a moment to answer.

"I just wanted to see an old friend Slade," the wolf said. "But you weren't here, so we decided to use your home until you arrived. Where's the rest of your pathetic pack Slade?"

I looked from the wolf to Slade and back again several times, but I didn't know what was going on.

"Slade, who is this wolf?"

The wolves stepped a little closer and Slade was hunched over growling and he looked from left to right a few times.

"Let me introduce myself," the wolf said. "My name's Ravager and Slade and I are enemies. And you must be Robin."

"Don't talk to him!" Slade growled. "Robin! Get out of here!"

"But-"

Slade ran at Ravager and he jumped at him, but Ravager stepped back lazily. Slade tried to claw at Ravager, but he was going really slow and he was already out of breath. Ravager did an uppercut to Slade's jaw and Slade skidded across the ground and he landed at my paws. I stepped back in shock and Slade tried to stand. He stood up shakily and he faced Ravager.

"I told you to get out of here!" Slade shouted.

"But your in no shape to fight," I said. "After that bear-"

"You mean the one I sent after you." I looked at Ravager and he was smiling. "Yes, I sent the bear after you so that it could either kill Slade or injure him enough for me to kill him instead. And looks like I'll have the pleasure of killing him myself."

"Robin! Do as I say!"

I stepped back and I turned around and started to run.

"Stop him!" Ravager shouted.

I skidded to a stop and the other wolves surrounded me so I couldn't leave. I turned back around and Ravager leapt at Slade and he pinned Slade to the ground. He started clawing his face and blood flew from Slade's mouth. Slade pushed Ravager off of him and he rolled over onto his paws. His lags were shaking, but Slade stood his ground as best as possible.

"Slade!" I shouted.

Ravager looked at me and he said, "Why should you pity him? You don't know what he did, do you Robin?"

"Shut up!" Slade shouted. "Leave Robin out of this!"

"Slade, what is he talking about?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ravager asked. "I'm surprised at you Slade. I thought you would have told him by now. He is old enough to know the truth."

"I'm old enough to know what?" I asked angrily. "What are you talking about?"

"Be quiet Robin!" Slade shouted in frustration.

"No! Tell me what? Just tell me!" I shouted. "I have the right to know!"

"Slade killed your parents Robin!" Ravager shouted. "He's the reason they're dead!"

"Shut up!" Slade shouted. "You couldn't possibly know that! I told you the truth Robin, Rocco killed them!"

"And you're still lying to him!" Ravager shouted. "I was there the night Slade killed your parents, but he didn't even know I was there! Admit it Slade, you lied to him!"

"You lied to me?" I asked. Slade stopped growling and he bent his head down. "You lied… You lied to me. You lied to me! I trusted you and you made me kill Rocco so you could bring me home! I'm tired of people lying to me! Tell me you did it! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Yes, I lied to you!" Slade shouted in anger. "I killed you parents and I did it because someone told me to! And I'm the reason my son is dead because of a stupid mistake I made! I killed your parents so that I could have a son again! If you were to die then I would die along with you! Why do you think I wouldn't allow you to leave?"

My head was spinning and it was hurting too. Tears were streaming down my face and I pulled my head back and howled, hoping someone would hear me.

"HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!"

* * *

Starfire's POV:

"Howwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwl!"

I stopped and I turned to my right.

"Friend Beast Boy, do you hear that?" I asked.

Beast Boy and the other's stopped and the howling grew a little louder.

"Its just another wolf Star," Beast Boy said. "Come on, we have to keep going."

"But, it sounds like Robin."

"He's far away Star," Cyborg said. "I doubt that's him."

Raven walked past me and her ears moved forward towards the sound.

"No, it is him," she said. "I think he needs help."

"Then what are we waiting for dudes?" Beast Boy asked. "He's our friend and we have to help him."

Beast Boy started running towards the noise and Raven followed him. I followed Raven and Cyborg ran from behind.

_We are coming Robin.

* * *

_

Robin's POV:

Ravager was attacking Slade and he was winning. Slade was too weak to fight from the bear attack and Ravager wasn't even out of breath yet. Slade could barely stand and he could hardly breath. I was trying to fight off the wolves surrounding me and I managed to get away from them. One jumped on me and they pinned me to the ground. I jumped up onto my feet and the wolf fell off of me. I clawed a wolf that was running at me and it yelped in pain. Three other wolves jumped me at the same time and they dog-piled on me. I kicked and snarled trying to get the wolves off me, but they were just too strong. But then the weight lifted away and I heard more wolves fighting at one another. I looked up and my friends were here. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting four wolves and Raven and Starfire were fighting two. Two more jumped in to help their comrades and none of them paid any attention to me.

"Heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Give up Slade, you can't defeat me!" Ravager shouted. "No one can and no one will!"

"Wanna bet?"

I jumped over Slade's fallen form and I attacked Ravager. He grabbed me by the neck as I was on top of him and he threw me to the ground. I slid across the ground, but I stood up quickly and I attacked Ravager, my teeth bared. He jumped at me with his teeth bared too and we collided into each other. We landed on our paws and we clawed at each other. Ravager sent an uppercut to my jaw, but I moved it to the side and as Ravager's paw was in the air, I jumped at his throat and I grabbed his neck with my jaws. We fell to the ground and I bit into his neck and I tasted the salty taste of blood in my mouth. Ravager kicked me in the stomach and I flew off of him. I landed in front of Slade, who was standing, and I stood in front of him and Ravager advanced.

"This wolf killed your parents Robin," he said, sounding eerily calm. "He's the one who lied to you and you're still sticking up for him. How pathetic Robin."

"Don't you ever lecture me," I said. "I know what he's done, but I don't care. I don't care anymore, about anything. I don't care about him, my friends, or the ones I love and once loved. I only care about what's right and no one can change that, not even myself. I choose who to protect and who to care for and no one can tell me otherwise."

"I see," Ravager said with his eyes closed as he looked down at the ground. "Then-"

"But that doesn't mean I won't let you hurt him," I continued. "I care for him enough that I'll protect him and my friends."

"And we'll always protect him."

My friends stood in front of Slade and they stood by my side. Ravager looked at all of us and he saw past us to his fallen comrades. He bowed his head in defeat and he started walking away.

"I will never bother you again and I'll never hurt another soul," Ravager said. "I now see why you would take care of him and I respect that. Good bye Robin Grayson."

Ravager and his pack vanished where they stood and this nightmare was over. It started to rain and I looked up at the sky. Tears streamed down my face and it mixed in with the water.

I was home and that's all that mattered.

I was home.

* * *

Me: Don't ask why I made Ravager and his pack vanish like that because I don't even know why I did it that way anyways. This is not the end though because… well if I told you now it would ruin the ending. And it wasn't as long as I would have hoped and I apologize for that.

Well, leave a review and we'll get into the next chapter ASAP.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	25. Freedom

Me: I decided to update early so that you didn't have to wait 'til Monday. This I'm sorry to say will be kind of short, but it's a pretty good chapter all the same. Leave a review after you read.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"Robin?"

I turned around and I came face to face with Starfire.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"It was from your distress howl," Starfire said. "We were not far away and we came to assist you."

"Thanks guys," I said. "It means a lot to me."

"Well… I guess this means good-bye… again," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good-bye Robin," Raven said.

"Take care man," Cyborg said.

Starfire came up in front of me and she gave me a hug.

"I will miss you friend."

They turned around and they started to leave and tears streamed down my face.

"I'll never forget you," I whispered.

* * *

Slade's POV: _'It's a funny thing friendship. You think you'll have it forever, but when it's gone…'_

As I watched them go, I realized what I had to do. I couldn't keep him here forever, even if I wanted to. There would be a time when you had to let everything go and my time was now.

"Robin, I know now that I can't keep you here and because of this, I'm going to let go."

He turned around and he gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"I've been blinded by my own selfish greed and I've paid dearly for it," I said. "If one of us were to die, we'd both die. We'd be reborn again, but instead we'll be the thing we most fear. We would not remember ourselves as wolves and we would hate one another. I don't want this to happen Robin, but I don't want you to be trapped here forever either. I know now that you're more than an Apprentice to me and I am more than a Master to you. You are my son, my family, but most importantly my friend. When we are reborn again, we can never remember who we once were and we will never remember who we once loved. I will not remember you as my friend and that is what I fear. Those are your friends and you belong with them. I was wrong this whole time. You will _always_ need friends. I will never forget you in this time and I hope you won't forget me."

Robin started crying again and it was mixing in with the rain.

"I'll never forget you," he said at last. "I'll always remember how much you cared. This whole time you really cared and I'll never forget that."

I smiled and tears came down my one lonely eye to mix in with the rain and with Robin's. Robin smiled and he turned and ran after his friends.

"Robin, we are so much alike, but in the end… we're completely different."

_Good-bye… Robin.

* * *

_

Robin's POV:

_Good-bye… Slade._

We were so much alike, but in the end… we were completely different.

My friends and I ran towards the horizon together and I would never forget him... And he'd never forget me.

I was finally free.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	26. The End Is Here

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Me: Yes, this is the final chapter of Slade and the Wolf Titans and it's all in Slade's POV. I have a good feeling you'll all love this chapter with its sadness and it's surprises. I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to review this fanfic and for those who've stuck with me for this long.

Thanks to you, this fic was made possible.

**Love,**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses

* * *

**

"Slade?"

I turned around and a black and white she-wolf was standing behind me. She looked familiar, but my old age was getting to me and I couldn't place my paw on who it was. I was still strong, but my single eye was going blind.

"Can I help you-?"

"Roth, Raven Roth," she said. "I'm afraid I have bad news concerning Robin. I was his friend along with Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked sounding worried. "Is he all right?"

"Well, no, actually. He died a month ago," Raven said. "All of my friends and family died."

"But-"

"A month ago when Gar and I went hunting for food, a wolf pack killed my friends, including Robin and Starfire's children, Beast Boy and my children, and Cyborg and a she-wolf named Jinx and their children. Gar and I were the only survivors and the wolves that killed them had already left when we came home.

"Garfield and I almost couldn't go on after we found them dead in their own cold blood. But Beast Boy was a lot worse however. He almost died of shock and he cried so hard, I almost couldn't snap him out of it. So to get his mind off of the other's being dead, I told him that we should go and find you to tell you.

"So we traveled, but half way here, Gar was killed by a hunter and I was very upset and angry. I killed the human and I was going to forget about coming here, but I didn't think it would be fair if you didn't know about Robin being gone. And now you know."

Raven turned around and she was about to leave, but I stopped her.

"Raven, a long time ago, a Seer told me of a prophecy about Robin and me," I said. "The Seer said that if Robin or I were to die, then the other would die at the same time. If Robin died, I'd die. But if I died, Robin would die. So if he died a month ago, I wouldn't be alive right now. And Raven, now that I think about it, that Seer kind of looks like you."

"What was the Seer's name?" Raven asked.

"She didn't have a name," I said. "She told me that everyone called her Seer and she accepted the name. But you do have the Seer's eyes and you do look like her."

"Well, I had a Grandma who was a Seer on my mom's side," she said. "When I was little, she would tell me stories and one story that she told me was about a male wolf with only one eye and he killed a wolf pup's parents and took him in as his own. She also told me that she met that wolf and told him the prophecy.

"If you are that wolf and you were supposed to die the same time Robin died, then you probably didn't understand it correctly. Did you feel anything different about yourself a month ago?"

"Different how?"

"Have you've felt empty inside?"

I shook my head sadly.

"No," I said. "I've only felt like something inside of me was missing, but nothing more."

"Maybe, once you let Robin go, maybe it broke a curse that was upon you after you killed Robin's parents," Raven said. "Your heart finally learned to let go of everything that was dear to you and it destroyed that bond."

"So, would that mean that I won't forget Robin and we won't be reborn as humans where we hate one another?"

"I don't know how to answer that," Raven said. "It probably will happen, it might not."

"Maybe once I found out that Robin died, then I would die," I said. "Maybe its about time for me to die all together."

"I don't want you to kill yourself Slade," Raven said.

I turned my back on Raven and I looked down at the ground with tears welling up in my eye.

"I've wanted to die for a long time Raven," I said. "Its about time for me to let go. I want to see Robin again before I forget him all together."

"Then I will not stop you," Raven said. "Good-bye… Slade Wilson."

"Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!"

My tears landed on the ground and I looked to the heavens.

_You were the best friend I have ever had, Robin. I won't let that go away and I'll never let you go._

_**Click!**_

_**BANG!**_

**THE END**


End file.
